A Day With Dr Kai
by kyung064
Summary: [Complete] 'Untung kau cerita pada dokter cinta Kim Jongin, besok.. aku akan mengembalikan senyuman di bibirmu' - 'Tidak, hyung akan menyimpannya. Tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak baik Soo.' - KaiSoo Yaoi ff! with other EXO couple. Kyungsoo yang patah hati, dokter cinta Kai, Suho yang menyebalkan. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** { CHaptered} A Day with Dr. Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Kyungsoo memainkan piano dengan lambat, ia tidak terlalu lancar dalam bermain piano. "_Someday, someone's gonna love me.. the way, i wanted you to need me~ someday, someone's gonna take your place~ One day i'll forget about you, you'll see i won't even miss you~ someday.. someday.." _Kyungsoo menghembus nafasnya, pelan-pelan ia membiarkan jari-jari mungilnya menari di atas piano.

"_Right now, i know you can tell. I'm down, and i'm not doing well. But one day these tears, they will all run dry. I don't have to cry, sweet goodbye." _**(Someday – Nina *****_officially be my top most played on my itunes haha_****)**

"Kalau galau jangan di sekolah, _hyung._" Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati adik kelasnya sedang berdiri dengan jaket di pundaknya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lelaki di belakangnya mengacungkan buku, "Mengembalikan buku musik."

"Oh ya, kau menyanyikan lagu apa? Kau membawakannya bagus sekali, suaramu merdu." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sekilas, ia memainkan melodi-melodi acak dengan jarinya. "Itu lagu _Someday, _lagu dari penyanyi asal Filiphina." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Oh." Lelaki itu hanya ber-oh ria. "Oh ya, mau cerita padaku? Aku yakin pasti kau sedang galau."

"Berhenti membicarakan galau, aku tidak selemah itu Kai." Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil terkekeh, "Baiklah, ganti saja. Mau cerita kenapa kau bersedih?" Kai menarik kursi ke sebelah Kyungsoo. "Tidak, aku hanya.. hanya baru saja putus dengan kekasihku."

"Lalu kau menyesal?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal, kami memang tidak cocok. Dan kurasa aku tak berhak untuk mengurungnya dalam hubungan tak berarti bersamaku, ia berhak bahagia. Berhak bahagia bersama dengan _gege_-ku." Kyungsoo menatap _tuts-tuts _ di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kenapa kau tak mencoba memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya saja?"

"Tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin tega merebut orang yang dicintai kakakku. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya kagum padanya. Tapi bukan berarti juga aku tidak sedih, wajar aku hanya sedikit kaget. Aku terlalu lama bersamanya, haha aku bodoh ya?" gumam Kyungsoo datar. "Kau bercerita pada orang yang tepat, untung kau bercerita pada Dokter cinta Kim Jongin haha." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"Aku akan mengajukan berbagai cara agar kau tak perlu terluka, aku akan mengembalikan senyuman di bibirmu. Besok, pulang sekolah bawa baju ganti!" seru Kai, Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Do Kyungsoo. Percaya padaku, besok bawa baju ganti dan tunggu aku di _lobby. Ara?_" setelah itu Kai pergi, Kyungsoo diam. "Apa dia serius ya?" melodi acak yang dimainkan Kyungsoo perlahan menyatu dan menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah.

. . .

"Soo-ie! Kau tidak pulang? Mau bareng bersamaku?" Kyungsoo langsung merasa aura positif mengitarinya. "Oh Baekki _hyung? Annio, _aku.. ada acara." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Hei, kencan ya? Dengan Suho?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris. "Bukan, dan aku tidak kencan. Lagipula, Suho _hyung _kan sudah putus denganku. Saat ini ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Lay _gege, _ingat _gege_ku kan? Kakak sepupuku dari China yang pindah ke sini."

Baekhyun langsung menghapus senyumnya, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "_Aigoo, mianhaeyo. _Lalu bagaimana? Dan bagaimana bisa si Suho itu berpacaran dengan kakakmu sendiri? Dia mengkhianatimu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Annio, hyung _dan _gege _sebenarnya telah kenal dari lama. Dulu _gege _kan sempat SMP di Seoul, lalu selama SMA pindah ke China. Dan ketika kuliah ia kembali lagi ke sini, ternyata _gege _adalah cinta pertama Suho _hyung. _Orang yang keberadaannya selalu dicari oleh _hyung, _dan ternyata ia berpacaran padaku tapi tidak mencintaiku. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat dan adiknya, aku sendiri juga sadar kalau perasaanku pada _hyung _hanya sebatas kagum dan nyaman belaka. Kami putus kemudian, dan aku menyuruh mereka jadian."

"_W-wae? Waeyo? _Aish, kalau aku jadi kau aku sudah membuang Suho-ssi ke laut. Kalau ia masih mencintai kakak sepupumu kenapa ia berpacaran denganmu? Ah _jinjjha _lelaki itu.." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "_Hyung, _maaf aku telat. Aku habis membersihkan kelas seorang diri, maaf ya aku tadi dihukum gara-gara tertidur di jam akhir." Kai datang, langsung membungkuk berulang-ulang di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau, Kim Jongin kan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Haha _gwaenchanayo _Jongin-ah. Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tertidur di jam pelajaran? Dasar anak bandel." Gerutu Kyungsoo, Kai hanya membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya. "Aku lelah sekali mendengar guru itu mengoceh _hyung, _kau tahulah sejarah tentang dinasti Korea. Aku tidak menyangka banyak sekali nama-nama yang harus kuhafal, otakku jadi berasap karena terlalu keras berpikir. Aku tidak mau rambutku memutih seperti rambut Han _seonsaengnim, _itu mengerikan." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ocehan Kai.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kalian janjian?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik, Kai langsung mengangguk ceria. "Iya!" mata Baekhyun menyipit, "Kencan ya?" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak seperti yang _hyung _bayangkan, a-aku hanya ikut dia pergi kok." Kilah Kyungsoo. "Jangan berbohong Kyungie, haha aku tidak menyangka kau akan _move on _secepat ini. _Chukkahamnida!_"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, membentuk huruf 'O' yang menggemaskan. Kai hanya terkekeh, entah malu entah senang. "_Geurae, _Kai jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik ya! Dia ini suka melamun, nanti ia bisa berpisah denganmu dan tersesat tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Kau harus memperhatikannya terus!" Baekhyun sudah berlagak seperti ibu kandung Kyungsoo. "Siap, aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo _hyung _dengan utuh. Ia tidak akan hilang bersamaku!"

"Berhenti menganggap aku anak kecil, aku bahkan lebih tua dari Kai. Sudah, aku dan Kai pergi dulu. Eh _hyung, _pulang sama siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku pulang dengan.. –astaga! Chanyeollie menungguku di gerbang, ya Tuhan bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Ah ini gara-gara kalian, tiang listrik itu pasti akan marah-marah." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, lalu setelah pamit ia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. "Kenapa dia? Chanyeol kakaknya?"

"Haha, bukan. Chanyeol itu pacarnya, jangan kaget kalau Baekki _hyung _sering berkata agak kasar. Mereka memang sering bertengkar kecil kok, lucu sekali seperti anak-anak. Chanyeol _hyung, _itu model lho! Dia sekolah di sekolah sebelah." Terang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku mengenal Chanyeol _hyung _kok. Oh ya, ayo kita berangkat! Tunggu di sini ya, aku ambil motor dulu." Kai melesat ke parkiran, tak sampai lima menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan Kyungsoo dengan motor _sport _berwarna merah. "Wow, motormu bagus. Tapi aku merasa seperti seorang gadis huh." Kai tertawa, lalu menyerahkan _helm _pada Kyungsoo. "Karena aku sudah merencanakannya, hari ini aku bawa dua _helm._ Ayo kita berangkat!" Kyungsoo pun naik di boncengan motor tersebut.

Motor itu melaju cukup kencang tapi tak melewati batas normal, "Yang pertama, ayo kita ke taman bermain."

.

..

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah mengantri di sebuah loket. _Rollercoaster, _permainan memacu adrenalin namun memiliki banyak penggemar. "Kau tidak takut kan _hyung?_" tanya Kai memastikan. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "_Annio, rollercoaster _justru favoritku!" jawabnya ceria. Mereka dua kali mengantri untuk permainan tersebut, Kai bilang; 'Teriaklah sepuas hati ketika _rollercoaster _sedang berada di puncak, dan ketika lintasannya turun.. maka rasa kesal dan emosimu yang meluap-luap akan menguap tertinggal di puncaknya.' Dan menurut Kyungsoo hal itu benar.

Kekesalannya karena Suho telah membohonginya, kekesalannya karena ia tak jadi juara kelas, kekesalannya karena orangtuanya marah padanya, segala kekesalan lain dan kesedihan hatinya terasa lenyap. Ketika lintasan turun, hanya ada rasa bahagia yang tersisa.

"Mau naik bianglala?" tawar Kai, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja. "Eh _hyung, _ayo cepat! Mumpung antriannya belum terlalu ramai." Dengan segera Kai menggandeng jemari Kyungsoo menuju bianglala. Kyungsoo yang sadar Kai menggenggam tangannya hanya diam, rasanya berbeda ketika Suho menggandengnya. Tangan Suho tak sehangat ini, dan perbedaan mencoloknya adalah; gandengan tangan Suho tak menyebabkan hatinya bergemuruh kencang.

Mereka berdua masuk dalam satu bilik bianglala, bianglala raksasa tersebut seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Sehingga yang menaikinya selalu bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dari atas. Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk bersebrangan, perlahan bianglala itu mulai naik. "Satu kali antri, bianglala akan berputar selama sepuluh menit. Kurang lebih sih bisa empat sampai lima kali putaran."

"Ey, kau pegawai taman bermain ya?" tanya Kyungsoo bercanda. "Tidak juga, tapi aku selalu suka ke taman bermain. Apalagi kalau sedang suntuk, taman bermain adalah tujuan pertamaku." Jawab Kai. "Kau ke sini dengan siapa? Dengan pacarmu?" Kai menggeleng. "Aku masih jomblo hehehe, kalau dulu kecil aku selalu ke sini dengan orangtua atau saudara. Kalau sudah besar begini, aku biasanya sendirian. Biasanya aku langsung membeli enam tiket bianglala kalau terlalu suntuk, dan waktu satu jam di atas bianglala aku manfaatkan untuk tidur. Aku selalu menyuruh pegawai bianglala membangunkan aku ketika putaran ke enam telah habis."

"Hah? Aneh sekali, bagaimana bisa orang tidur di bianglala?" bianglala mereka berhenti, sepertinya ada yang naik di bilik paling bawah. "Haha, buktinya aku bisa. _Hyung _sendiri apa _hyung _suka taman bermain? Apa _hyung _sering ke taman bermain?" tanya Kai semangat. "Aku takut kalau pilihanku mengajak ke taman bermain salah." Tambahnya.

"Tidak, kau benar. Kau membuat aku bahagia hari ini, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke taman bermain. Aku suka taman bermain, suka sekali. Tapi karena tak ada yang mengajakku ke sini semenjak SMP makanya aku tidak pernah main lagi. Kalau tidak salah terakhir ke taman bermain saat aku kelas 5 SD, sudah enam tahun lalu. Orangtuaku sibuk, lagipula mereka pikir aku sudah terlalu besar untuk ke taman bermain."

"Hei, tidak ada batasan usia ke taman bermain tahu! Mantan pacarmu itu apakah dia tidak pernah mengajakmu kencan ke taman bermain?" tanya Kai hati-hati. "Tidak, Suho _hyung _dan aku sama-sama serius. Kami tidak pernah keluar, tidak pernah ke taman bermain, tidak pernah ke festival akhir tahun, tidak pernah menonton konser, bahkan jarang sekali nonton bioskop. Kadang kami hanya berbincang di halaman rumah, atau mengopi di kafe depan perpustakaan kampusnya."

"_Mwoya? _Bagaimana sebuah hubungan di jalani seperti itu, memangnya mantanmu itu bapak-bapak? Atau om-om yang melanjutkan s2 atau S3 nya?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Tidak, dia hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Tapi keluarganya mendidiknya seperti itu, ia dingin dan ingin semuanya jadi sempurnya. Hidupnya tidak pernah berantakan, tidak pernah melanggar aturan, tidak pernah berlaku konyol, bahkan tidak pernah turun dari 50 besar dari 600 mahasiswa."

"Wow, keren. Tapi biar kalian sama-sama serius, aku rasa kepribadian kalian berlawanan. Bagaimana bisa ya kau tahulah, bersatu dengan orang seperti itu? Itu aneh." Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Aku juga tidak tahu, kami hanya larut dalam keseriusan dan kediaman kami. Kalau ada lima warna primer, aku rasa hubunganku dengan _hyung _hanya bisa digambarkan dengan satu warna sekunder."

"Biar aku tebak, pasti abu-abu kan? Percintaan yang kelabu.." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku memang selalu benar, bagaimana dengan mantan-mantanmu yang lain?" tanya Jongin. "Suho _hyung _adalah cinta pertamaku sekaligus kekasih pertamaku juga." Kyungsoo mengakui, ia tidak terlalu suka bergonta-ganti pacar.

"Ha! Berarti.. ini termasuk dalam kencan pertamamu?" tanya Kai. "E-Eh.." Kyungsoo gelagapan. "T-tapi aku kan pernah kencan dengan Suho _hyung _juga, lagipula kau dan aku kan hanya teman. Eh dibilang teman juga bukan sih, kau adik kelasku." Kai tertawa, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Puk.. puk..

Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo, membuat yang ditepuk mendongak. "Kau.. lucu sekali _hyung._" Perbuatan Kai tadi, secara tidak sengaja memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

. . .

"Whoa~ ramainya.." Kyungsoo menatap takjub, ia menyaksikan banyak orang berlalu-lalang, juga toko-toko yang berjajar rapi. "Hei, kau belum pernah ke Myungdong _hyung?_" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Seperti biasa, hanya pernah waktu kecil hihi. Terima kasih padamu Kai telah membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan, kau seperti pemandu wisata untukku!"

"Wah, baju _couple, _cincin _couple, _kalung _couple, _tas _couple.. _astaga banyak sekali barang _couple-_nya." Kyungsoo menggumam. "Seharusnya aku bawa uang lebih hari ini, aku ingin membeli semuanya!" Kai terkekeh. "_Hyung _tahu tidak? Aku seperti membawa seorang _foreigner _berjalan-jalan lho, kau ini orang Korea bukan sih? Tapi tidak apa-apa, tingkahmu lucu sekali."

"Hehe, maaf Kai. Aku jarang jalan-jalan, dan yaampun topi itu lucu sekali. Aku mau beli.." Kyungsoo terdiam di depan sebuah etalase toko, topi berwarna merah dengan gambar Snoopy tokoh kartun anjing anak-anak terpajang rapi. "Itu barang _couple hyung, hyung _mau pakai untuk siapa?" tanya Kai. "Tidak apa-apa, untuk Suho! Eh salah, untuk siapa ya? Lay _gege _juga tidak apa-apa deh, _appa _juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo polos. "Yaudah, pakai bersamaku saja ya?" Kai mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke toko itu, dan membeli topi tadi. Kyungsoo memakainya, "Ah, pas sekali! Berapa aku harus membayarmu Kai? Eh boleh kubayar besok tidak? Aku tidak bawa uang.."

"Tidak usah, itu untukmu kok _hyung._" Jawab Kai lembut. "_Jinjjha? Jeongmal gumawo! _Kau anak yang benar-benar baik Kai!" Kyungsoo ceria, lalu memakai topi itu. "Kalau kau memakai topi itu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah imutmu ya _hyung? _Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau masih imut."

Jegier! (efek petir Chen /splash)

'Kai bilang aku imut?' batin Kyungsoo, padahal Kai bukan orang pertama yang bilang Kyungsoo imut. "Nah di sana ada _creepes, _kau harus mencobanya. Itu jajanan favorit ketika aku ke sini, sebenarnya masih banyak jajanan favoritku yang lain di restoran-restoran itu. Tapi karena mulai malam, lain kali saja ya kita mencobanya?"

Kai antri _creepes _itu, sementara Kyungsoo melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah sebebas ini selama hidupnya, dan adik kelasnya lah yang membawanya ke sini. 'Kai benar-benar dokter cinta, ia membuat hatiku jauh lebih baik.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Hei _hyung, _melamun saja." Kai mengagetkan, Kyungsoo menoleh. "Eh _hyung, _itu.. di pipimu ada apa ya?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk pipi Kyungsoo. "Eh? Ada apa? Ada kotoran ya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, ia memegang pipinya.

Tuk!

Kai tersenyum lebar, ia menempelkan sesendok kecil _ice cream _ke hidung Kyungsoo. "Kau kena hehehe." Ia tertawa. "Aish Kim Jongin!" gerutu Kyungsoo. "Ini punyamu, punyaku belum jadi." Kai tersenyum lalu menyerahkan _creepes _berbentuk _cone _di tangannya. "Ini _creepes? _Tapi ada _ice cream_nya ya?" Kai mengangguk. "Jajanan seperti ini sudah banyak kali _hyung, _tidak hanya di Korea malah." Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut, tak lama pesanan Kai pun jadi.

"_Hyung, _pesananku sudah jadi! Ayo kita.."

Tuk!

"Muahahah, aku balas dendam!" Kyungsoo tergelak melihat pipi Kai terkena _ice cream, _ternyata sedari tadi lelaki mungil itu memikirkan cara untuk balas dendam tanpa membersihkan _ice cream _di hidungnya dahulu. "Eih, balas dendam rupanya? Tunggu kenapa _ice cream _di hidungmu tidak kau hapus? Sini aku yang hapus.." Kai menyentuhkan telunjuknya di hidung Kyungsoo, lalu meraih _ice cream _yang hampir mencair tadi dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu menjilat jari telunjuknya sendiri, menghabiskan _ice cream _di sana.

Kyungsoo mematung, Kai membuatnya merona hebat. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa gerakan Kai tadi seksi, sungguh! "Nah, ayo jalan-jalan lagi.." ajak Kai.

.

..

Brumm.. brumm..

Motor merah Kai berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera turun dari boncengan Kai. "Sekali lagi _gumawo _Kai, kau benar-benar menyembuhkan perasaanku. Dan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu. Kau orang baik, _jeongmal gumawo. _Kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah, dan _hyung.. _beberapa hari lalu aku melihatmu makan bekal di kantin. Kau bawa Bibimbab ya? Aku suka Bibimbab, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatkanku karena orangtuaku sibuk. Bisa bawakan aku Bibimbab? Terserah mau rekomendasikan yang mana, asal menurutmu enak. Kau beli di kedai biasa aku juga tidak menolak." Kata Kai, Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "Ah, yang waktu itu? Aku memasaknya sendiri, entahlah menurutmu enak atau tidak. Kau mau?"

"Boleh, ah kau mau memasakkanku? Baik sekali~"

"Ehm." Seseorang mengenterupsi percakapan mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh. Lelaki tampan dengan kulit putih dan baju hitam berdiri di samping mereka. "E-Eh _hyung.._" Kyungsoo terbata, "Siapa dia Kyungie?" tanya orang itu tajam. "D-Dia temanku _hyung_."

"Oh, cepatlah masuk. Lay dan ibumu sedang khawatir di dalam, lagipula kau bisa kedinginan kalau di luar terus." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. "_Nuguya?_" tanya Kai. "Itu Suho _hyung, _ia sering ke sini. Lay _gege _kan tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah, sepertinya ia marah atau tidak menyukaiku. Aku pulang dulu ya _hyung, _selamat malam."

Klek!

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya, dan meletakkannya di rak. "_Hyung _tidak suka dengan temanmu." Kata Suho datar, rupanya Suho menunggu Kyungsoo di balik pintu. "_Hyung _tahu apa soal dia? _Hyung, _kau bukan _appa _yang berhak membatasiku. Dan jangan mengadukan opini konyolmu itu ke orangtuaku." Tegur Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, _hyung _akan menyimpannya. Tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak baik Soo." Kata Suho lagi. "_Geumanhae hyung, _biarkan kali ini aku menemukan kebahagiaanku. Lay _gege _bahkan tidak pernah mencampuri urusanku, berhenti." Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan memohon ke arah Suho. "Baik, aku berhenti. Kita tidak akan bicara soal ini lagi, maafkan aku Soo.."

**TBC!**

**New ff._. TBC/Delete? Maaf ff lain masih nunggak ;A;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** { CHaptered} A Day with Dr. Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"_Aigoo, _serius sekali memasaknya." Lay menegur, ini masih pagi buta. Kyungsoo bahkan belum mandi, tapi adik sepupunya itu sudah berkutat dengan masakan di dapur. "Eh _gege, _hehe." Ucapnya canggung. "Masak apa?" tanya Lay, menoleh ke masakan Kyungsoo yang berbau sedap. "Bibimbap."

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Untukmu? Nafsu makanmu meningkat ya?" tanya Lay, Kyungsoo tertawa. "_Annio, gege _ini. Mana mungkin aku makan sebanyak ini, ini untuk.. untuk.." Kyungsoo berkata ragu. "Untuk siapa? Kekasihmu ya? Yah, _gege _kecewa lho kau tidak mengenalkannya pada _gege._" Kyungsoo menatap Lay panik.

"_Annio! _Bukan seperti itu! Ah maksudku dia bukan pacarku _ge, _dia Cuma teman hehe." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, _shi.. _tapi ingat! Jangan lupa kenalkan pada _gege _kalau kalian berpacaran." Lay tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu membiarkan Lay mandi, Lay segera mengambil handuknya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

'Syukurlah.. _dui bu qi didi~ gege _telah menyakitimu. Maaf, _gege _tidak pernah bermaksud sejahat ini padamu Kyungsoo-_di. Gege _senang kalau akhirnya kau bakal menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari dia, lebih baik dari Suho. Maafkan _gege_mu yang bodoh ini.' Batin Lay, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka, Suho masih mencintainya sama seperti perasaannya dulu, dan sama seperti perasaan Lay sendiri pada lelaki itu. Sayang, waktu itu Suho berpacaran dengan adiknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal yang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa dunia menjadi sesempit ini?

Dan ia merasa sangat bersalah dan bersedih ketika Suho mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya ke Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar merasa menyakiti sepupunya itu. Tapi, Kyungsoo menyetujui untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Suho. Dan menurut Lay, Kyungsoo adalah adik paling baik yang pernah ia punya meskipun bukan adik kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo sebegitu ikhlasnya melepas Suho untuk Lay. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka –ada atau tiada cinta di antara mereka tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo pasti tersakiti bukan?-

"Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu yang pernah terjadi. Yang penting, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi." Putus Lay kemudian.

. . .

"Hoaamm~" Kyungsoo mengucek-ngucek matanya yang seperti diberi beban sepuluh kilogram itu. "Kai mana?" ucapnya, lalu mengucek matanya lagi yang memerah. Gara-gara memasak untuk Kai, ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dan ia sengaja tidak makan agar bisa makan bersama Kai, tadi ia sudah memesan pada salah satu teman Kai; Sulli agar menyuruh Kai menemuinya di taman.

"Uwaaahh~" Kyungsoo menguap lagi, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' mirip dengan ekspresi mata andalannya. Ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, "Ngantuk." Erangnya. "_Hyung!_" Kyungsoo mengenali suara berat ini, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap menimbulkan efek imut yang luar biasa. "Eh, Kai."

"Waa, kau benar-benar membuatkanku ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lembut. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak matan pada Kai, kotak makan itu berwarna biru. "Ini, makanlah. Maaf kalau tak seenak bayanganmu ya Kai." Kai hanya tersenyum, lalu membuka kotak bekal itu.

Kai mengambil satu suapan dengan sumpitnya, Kyungsoo menatap cemas. Satu suapan itupun akhirnya masuk ke mulut Kai, "Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Waawww~ enak! _Jeongmal! _Ini enak sekali, hampir sama seperti yang dibuatkan oleh Kim _ahjumma _pelayan pribadiku! Aish, kau harus sering-sering membuatnya untukku _hyung!_" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika Kai memuji masakannya. "_Gumawo._" Ucap mereka bersamaan, kemudian tertawa bersama lagi.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kai menyentuh puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut, "Rambutmu halus _hyung, _seperti rambut wanita. Aku yakin kalau kau memanjangkan rambut kau akan terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Kai lagi, "Berhentilah memujiku Kai, kau membuatku merasa.. merasa.." ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong. "Merasa apa?" kemudian Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil. "Lupakanlah, ayo kita masuk sepertinya waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir."

.

..

"_Hyung, _ini _helm_nya. Pakai dulu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang lagi." Kai menyerahkan sebuah _helm _pada Kyungsoo, ketika lelaki mungil itu akan memakainya.

Dinn.. dinn..

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di samping mereka, Kyungsoo langsung mengenali mobil itu dari sekali pandang. "Suho _hyung._" Gumam Kyungsoo, Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. "Hem, orang itu kenapa datang?" tanya Kai yang hanya dibalas gelengan Kyungsoo, Suho langsung keluar dari mobilnya. "Kyungsoo, masuk!" perintah Suho, nadanya cukup otoriter. "_W-Waeyo? Hyung, _aku mau pulang dengan Kai." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Apa bedanya? Kau bahkan lebih aman kalau pulang denganku, masuk sekarang." Titah Suho lagi. "Jangan memaksaku _hyung, _kau bukan siapa-siapa." Balas Kyungsoo tegas, kemudian ia memakai _helm _yang dipinjamkan Kai. "Kai, kita pulang." Kai hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di boncengan motornya. Kai menoleh menatap Suho yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal, Kai menarik sudut bibirnya. Menertawai Suho pelan dengan pandangan kejam.

"Aku benci Suho _hyung._" Gerutu Kyungsoo, "Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, mungkin ia hanya khawatir. Kau kan calon adik iparnya.." Kai menanggapi lembut. "Koreksi, calon adik sepupu iparnya." Kai hanya terkekeh. "_Ice cream?_" tawar Kai, lelaki tegap itu bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk di balik punggungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai memberhentikan motornya di sebuah _cafe ice cream. _'Kai ini pasti anak orang kaya.' Kyungsoo berasumsi, memang sih pembawaan Kai cukup sederhana, tapi.. berbagai aksesoris yang dimiliki Kai diyakini Kyungsoo bukan barang murah. "Jangan dipikirkan." Kai berkata, seolah-olah mengerti kalau Kyungsoo masih sebal dengan kejadian tadi. "Aku tahu.."

Kai mengulum senyum melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengalihkan rasa kesalnya dengan memakan _ice cream vanilla_ kesukaannya cepat-cepat, tak sampai lima menit kemudian _ice cream _dalam sebuah _cup _tersebut habis. "Jangan cepat-cepat kalau makan _hyung._" Kai mengingatkan, lelaki berkulit tan tersebut mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Lihat, belepotan kan jadinya?" Kai menggeleng-geleng heran, Kyungsoo ini kan sudah besar. Setelah itu Kai mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bibir Kyungsoo, membersihkan _ice cream _yang tersisa.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan menatap Kai bingung, sementara yang ditatap hanya terkekeh. "Sudah hilang rasa kesalmu?" Kai menjauhkan jari-jarinya, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne._" Jawab Kyungsoo lirih, "Nah, kalau begitu kita bisa pulang kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat-cepat, baginya lebih baik pulang dan kesepian di rumah daripada harus ditemani Kai tetapi jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan.

. . .

"Heuh, Kim Jongin Kim Jongin Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama itu berulang-ulang bagai sebuah mantra, saat ini lelaki itu sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Ayah dan ibunya pergi entah ke mana dan dipastikan tidak akan kembali hari ini, Lay belum pulang kuliah dan mungkin pulang malam bersama si Suho sialan itu.

"Dia itu sebenarnya adik kelas atau kakak kelasku sih?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menerawang, membayangkan sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang –katanya- seksi. Tapi setidaknya itu benar sih, tubuh yang tegap, tinggi dan berwarna cokelat memberi kesan eksotis. Alis mata yang tebal, mata kucing dengan tatapan tajam, bibir berisi, suara berat. Benar-benar tipe lelaki idaman.. bukannya tipe anak kelas satu SMA yang seharusnya imut-imut dan bertingkah manis.

"Lebih baik aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah daripada harus membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, aish dia hanya adik kelasmu Kyungsoo."

**_Tomorrow_**

**_At Library_**

"Rak sastra.. yak ketemu, sastra Inggris, sastra Korea, sastra Jepang aish dimana sastra Prancis? Ouh? Di atas? Aku tidak sampai." Gumam Kyungsoo, ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sastra Prancis yang terletak di rak paling atas. Ia merutuki tinggi badannya yang termasuk pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Menyebalkan." Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian mencoba melompat kecil untuk meraih buku itu. "Apa tidak usah aku ambil saja ya? Tapi... aku pasti akan dapat nilai F jika tidak mengambilnya, aku kan buta bahasa Prancis." Kyungsoo membenturkan kepalanya ke buku-buku sastra Jepang di hadapannya, lalu meringis kecil. "_Appo._"

"Seandainya aku bisa tinggi seperti Chanyeol _hyung.._" Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada buku sastra Prancis di atasnya. Hari ini petugas perpustakaan yang berjaga adalah Ryena, dan dia adalah _sunbae _yang terkenal galaknya. Kyungsoo bisa habis disemprot dengan kata-kata tajam kalau ia berani meminta tolong.

"**KAU KAN PUNYA KAKI SENDIRI? MENGAPA MEMINTA BANTUANKU? KAU JUGA LELAKI HARUSNYA BISA BERUSAHA SENDIRI BLABLABLA..**" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, belum-belum ia sudah takut duluan dengan suara Ryena yang menggelegar.

Puk!

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sedikit, aroma maskulin langsung mewarnai indera penciumannya. Dan ia merasakan punggungnya menempel di dada seseorang, ia membeku. "Ehem, kurasa kau butuh bantuanku _hyung._ Haha.." suara berat menyadarkan dirinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Posisi Kai yang memegang rak paling atas tempat buku sastra Prancis diletakkan membuatnya seolah-olah sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"E-Eh?" Kyungsoo terkaget dan segera memalingkan pandangannya, sayang ia terkunci. "_Every short men, need a tall man beside him._" Kemudian Kai terkekeh, "Apa maksudmu hah?" Kyungsoo menyikut dada Kai main-main, Kai tertawa dan meletakkan buku setebal 436 halaman itu di tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Gumawo._" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Kai hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat Kyungsoo agar duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela perpustakaan. Dari situ mereka dapat melihat aktivitas di lapangan belakang sekolah mereka yang didominasi oleh anak-anak bandel dan _cleaning service _yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau bolos pelajaran?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, kelasnya sedang jam kosong dandaripada menghabiskan waktu di kantin, mencari bahan tugas di perpustakaan jauh lebih baik kan? "Lebih tepatnya dikeluarkan," Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa lagi? Ketiduran?" Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entah, aku tidak terlalu perduli _hyung. _Maksudku, cara anak menyerap pelajaran kan berbeda-beda." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hyung _bolos? Tumben," Kyungsoo langsung panik. "T-tidak kelasku jam kosong! Lagipula sebentar lagi pulang kan?" Kai terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Kai pindah ke bangku sebelah Kyungsoo, "M-mau apa?"

"Boleh pinjam pahamu?" mata Kyungsoo melebar dua kali lipat. "_MWOYAAA?_" jeritnya. "Sssh!" Ryena mengingatkan sedikit menyentak, buru-buru Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. "Santai saja _hyung, _tadi jam pertama aku berolah-raga, sekarang badanku lelah. Aku ingin sekedar beristirahat, boleh kan? Lagipula kita lelaki kan?"

'Oh iya benar,' batin Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia memperbolehkan Kai tidur dengan berbantalkan pahanya. Kyungsoo menikmati aroma menyegarkan dari tubuh Kai, dan tanpa sadar Kai memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, takut jika ia bernafas terlalu keras Kai akan terganggu. "_I feel like i lost my mind,_" gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

. . .

"Do Kyungsoo, _see me at 5 okay!_" Kyungsoo menatap guru bahasa Inggrisnya dengan pandangan bingung, jam pertama bahkan belum berawal dan ia sudah dipanggil. Setahu Kyungsoo nilai bahasa Inggrisnya jarang sekali mendapat jelek, ia mengangkat bahu dan memilih berlari kecil ke ruangan guru.

Tok! Tok!

"Ah, _finally you're here. Ehm, because Kris absent today can you please replace him? You just need to speech in front of our special guest today. I know you're good at memorizing right?_" dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. "_Seonsaengnim!_"

"_Pretty please?_" dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo bisa menolak keinginan gurunya?

.

..

Kyungsoo merasa tidak sanggup untuk menatap para penonton di lapangan sekolah yang telah disulap jadi seperti panggung pertunjukan. Ia mulai membaca pidatonya, dengan tidak lancar. Anak-anak yang awalnya tertarik melihatnya jadi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia dapat melihat sang guru dari sudut matanya berharap cemas. '_I can't do this, i'm nervous.._' batinnya.

"DO KYUNGSOO _JJANG! HWAITINGGG!_" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat seakan lebih dominan daripada yang lain, Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Kai sedang mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya sebagai bentuk semangat. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengannguk dan melanjutkan pidatonya dengan baik.

.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Kai, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atap sekolah. "Hei kau tahu Kai, kau bagai orang gila. Apa kau tidak malu berteriak seperti itu hah? Aku tersenyum antara senang dan ingin menertawaimu tahu," keluh Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haha, yang penting kau berhasil kan?" Kyungsoo mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kim Jongin _jjang!_" dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama, hingga Kyungsoo buru-buru meninggalkan Kai untuk ke toilet sementara.

_E-e-e-electric shock!_

Kai terkejut, dan menyadari ponsel Kyungsoo ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Ponsel berwarna putih itu terus berdering, karena tak tega Kai melihatnya. 'Suho _hyung_' ia menggeserkan jarinya di layar ponsel itu, dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Kapan kau pulang?_" Kai tidak menjawab, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Suho ucapkan. "_Dan, bisakah kau tidak bersama dengan Kim Jongin?_" Kai terkekeh pelan, "_Hei, Kyungsoo?_"

"Dia sedang ada di toilet," jawab Kai santai. "_Jadi kau bersamanya lagi? Dengar Jongin aku tahu kau tak sebaik image yang kau tunjukkan. Jangan kau jadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kelinci pelampiasan," _ucap Suho dingin. "Pelampiasan apa? Aku tidak sepengecut kau, aku tahu mana yang benar untuk kulakukan maupun yang salah. Kau jangan bermain peran dengan mengatasnamakan diriku Junmyeon-ssi,"

"_Sialan,_" umpat Suho. "Ah dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan menyakiti kelinci polos seperti bagaimana mantan kekasih kelinci itu melakukannya. Dan sepertinya kau tidak bisa membedakan, menghibur dan mempermainkan?" Kai melebarkan matanya, _smirk _dengan jelas terbentuk di wajahnya. "_Kau menghibur dirimu sendiri bodoh!_" suara Suho naik satu oktaf, "Oh benarkah?" Kai meremehkan.

"Apa kelinci itu aku?" Kai tersentak, ia bahkan hampir melempar ponsel Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan lelaki mungil itu berhenti sedekat ini dengannya? Jarak Kyungsoo sangat dekat, sehingga kemungkinan ia mendengar suara Suho. Kai memutuskan panggilan antara ia dan Suho, Kyungsoo buru-buru merampas ponselnya.

"Katakan apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakangku?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh penekanan. Kai tidak memiliki jawaban untuk dilontarkan, jadi ia menutup mulutnya rapat. Mata besar Kyungsoo seakan mengintrogasi Kai, dan Kai baru tahu wajah imut seperti Kyungsoo bisa menakutkan.

"Aku..." Kai buka suara, namun tak melanjutkannya. Kyungsoo merasa kesal, ia sudah curiga mengapa hanya dalam frekuensi waktu dua kali Suho langsung menaruh perasaan kesal pada Kai. Tapi, bukan berarti Kyungsoo menyalahkan Kai, sikap Kai yang baru saja akrab dengannya terasa mustahil. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak memiliki bakat sebagai detektif.

Kyungsoo merasa jengah, mendapat jawaban atas kekacauan pikirannya tidak mungkin secepat seperti yang ia harap. "Aku akan menemukannya sendiri," putusnya lalu berbalik. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah, sepasang tangan kokoh lebih dahulu mendekapnya dari belakang.

Kali ini Kyungsoo masih diam, tapi ia tidak segugup sewaktu Kai hampir memeluknya di perpustakaan. "Sebentar saja, kumohon bersabarlah sebentar saja.. anggap kau tidak tahu apapun saat ini, aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya padamu, kau bisa mempercayaiku aku tidak pintar dalam berbohong," Kai menyerukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma parfum milik Kyungsoo yang menenangkan.

"Jujur saja, aku tak menangkap maksudmu barang sedikitpun. Tapi, apakah kau mau berjanji menjelaskannya padaku?" Kyungsoo melunak, Kai merapatkan pelukannya. Ia makin menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Aku janji, hanya tunggulah waktunya. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan lari dari sisi seorang Do Kyungsoo," entah mengapa, tanpa alasan yang jelas Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

**TBC! ._.**

**Yaampun, ini pertama kali aku ngelanjutin ff setelah semester dua berjalan. Astaga... kesibukan rapat dll menyita waktu-_- dan bener-bener ga punya ide (/.\) maaf ya jadi ngaret banget. Btw, bingung sama Kai-Suho ngga? Kalau bingung sama, aku juga gatau kenapa Kai sama Suho jadi kaya gini._.v di part selanjutnya bakal dijelasin masalah Kai dan Suho ****_so guys just stay tune heheheh. _****Dan karena saya comeback, REVIEW JUSSEYO :3 333333**

**GASABAR LIAT FULL MV WOLF! DAN ALBUM BARU EXO ASDFGHJKL ;-; HUAAA CEPETAN SHOWCASE XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** { CHaptered} A Day with Dr. Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Suho melangkahkan kakinya pelan menapaki anak tangga di rumahnya yang sebesar istana, rumahnya didominasi warna putih yang menentramkan. Tapi semenjak ia tinggal sendiri di sana, rumah itu bak rumah sakit jiwa dimana ia adalah satu-satunya pasien yang bertahan. Suho memutuskan berbelok ke kiri, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. Membuka satu-satunya ruangan yang hampir dua tahun tak pernah ia masuki, bahkan ia hanya memperbolehkan satu _maid _untuk membersihkan ruangan itu.

Ia menekan saklar lampu, sehingga ruangan itu sedikit lebih terang. Bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri, ia meringis entah mengapa ruangan ini memiliki aura yang tak bersahabat dengannya. Suho menyingkirkan perasaan itu, kemudian duduk di depan TV plasma yang memang tak pernah dipindahkan dari sana. Ia menatap beberapa kanvas yang menampilkan lukisan-lukisan indah digantung di atas dinding. Kemudian di tengah-tengah dinding tepat di hadapan Suho, sebuah foto dalam _frame _besar menampilkan dua orang _namja_ dan satu _yeoja _yang berpose sama.

Di bawah itu ada keterangan bertulis 'Kim Junmyeon – Kim Jongin – Lee Seora' Suho mendesis pelan, masa-masa itu dimana ia berhubungan dengan Kai sebagai seorang _hyung _yang baik. Mereka melindungi gadis yang sama, dan hubungan mereka sebagai sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekat terlalu erat. Ya, sebenarnya Kai dan Suho merupakan saudara sepupu.

**_Flashback_**

****_Suho dan Kai adalah sepupu, mereka tidak terlalu dekat karena karakter yang berbeda. Tapi Kai yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Suho tidak menyadari kalau hyungnya itu tidak menyukai tingkahnya. Kai tetap saja bertingkah menyebalkan dan mengacau Suho, ya Kai pada dasarnya adalah anak kecil yang hiperaktif. _

_ Sedang Suho yang merasa lebih dewasa dari Kai, tentu saja tidak menyukai pikiran anak kecil Kai. Suho ingin mengerjakan sendiri, tapi karena orangtua Kai yang sibuk anak itu selalu saja dititipkan kepada keluarga Suho. _

_ "Kai, jangan mengacau hyung. Hyung mau menghadapi ujian akhir!" bentak Suho, ia kesal di umur 12 tahun Kai masih saja bermain mobil-mobilan dan bibir tebalnya itu mengeluarkan efek suara yang mengganggu. "Ah hyung tidak asyik! Jangan terlalu serius hyung, nanti cepat tua loh! Pokoknya Kai mau main disini, di kamar hyung titik!" dan setelahnya Suho mengalah dan memilih belajar di kursi santai di balkonnya. _

_ Sudah setahun Kai mengacau Suho, Suho pun telah memasuki SMA yang ia inginkan. Kemudian di hari Minggu yang cerah, seorang anak perempuan dan ibunya datang ke rumah Suho. Anak itu menggunakan dress santai dengan motif bunga-bunga selutut. "Annyeonghassimnika, choneun Lee Seora. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian tetangga baru!" ia tersenyum ramah, wajahnya imut dan matanya menampilkan eyesmile yang sangat lucu. Suho hanya membalas senyum anak itu dan mengangguk, sementara Kai untuk pertama kalinya ia memperhatikan orang dengan seserius itu. Kai menjabat tangan anak itu dan tak lekas melepaskannya, hingga Suho menyenggol tubuh Kai yang biar masih SMP tetap lebih berbentuk daripada Suho. Kai masih terpaku, pancaran yang keluar dari mata cokelat Kai tak dapat Suho lupakan. Ekspresi Kai seolah-olah lelaki itu melihat karya seni paling indah._

_ Dan selama beberapa bulan mereka dekat, Suho mau tak mau terlibat dalam hubungan persahabatan dengan dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seora selalu memperhatikan Suho dan Suho menganggap hal itu baik, karena ia bisa memandang Seora sebagai adik yang manja dan manis. Tapi kemudian Suho tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Kai dan Seora._

_ "Seora, kenapa kau memperlakukan aku dan Suho hyung beda? Padahal ia sedikit dingin denganmu!" Kai protes, Seora tertawa pelan. Mereka duduk di ayunan yang sama, "Eum kenapa ya? Entah, aku suka dengan Suho oppa. Ia benar-benar sosok idaman, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta," Suho ingin menertawai Seora yang polos, tapi ia malah terpaku pada Kai yang mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak suka. "Apa tidak sekalipun kau ingin melirikku?"_

_ "Eh? Apa yang Jonginnie katakan? Aku.. menganggap Jonginnie teman terbaik. Kau lucu dan menyenangkan," dan setelah itu Kai berubah, ia menjadi anak yang sangat baik. Bersikeras ingin mengalahkan Suho yang mendapat julukan anak cerdas, ranking-rankingnya di sekolah naik. Suho bersyukur Kai berhenti jadi kekanakan, dan saat Suho akan naik kelas dua ia mendapat tawaran pertukaran pelajar selama dua tahun di China. Suho pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti testnya, selama masa test itu ia memilih mendekatkan diri dengan Seora dan Kai, ia yakin pasti merindukan dua orang yang ia anggap adik itu. _

_ Bakat-bakat mereka mulai terlihat, Kai mulai aktif ikut club dance dan Seora mulai menyalurkan hobi melukisnya. Kai yang paling sering menemani Seora melukis maupun sekedar berjalan-jalan, tapi Suho menyadari satu hal perasaan Seora padanya tak pernah berubah. Ia menangkap dengan jelas rona merah setiap kali Seora berdekatan dengannya. Suho terkekeh, daripada membiarkan Seora jatuh terlalu dalam dengannya Suho memutuskan untuk berangkat ke China tanpa memberitahu mereka berdua. _

_ Di hari Suho berangkat, Kai adalah yang pertama kali tahu. Ia sedikit menyesal, tapi ia sudah mengirimi Suho banyak permintaan oleh-oleh kalau Suho kembali dari China. Dan Kai tersenyum saat membaca balasan yang dikirim Suho._

_'__**Hei Jongin, permintaanmu terlalu banyak kau kira hyung ke China**_

**_Untuk berjalan-jalan eo? Dan satu lagi, hyung sekarang sudah pergi_**

**_Kau bisa bersama dengan Seora, nyatakan perasaanmu kai! Hyung_**

**_Tahu kau pasti bisa, jangan jadi pengecut. Semangat! Kau dan dia_**

**_Cocok, beri hyung kabar kalau kalian jadian. Hyung berangkat dulu^^'_**

_Namun Seora tak terima, ia ingin menahan Suho. Sayang pesawat Suho telah lepas landas meninggalkan Korea, selama dua hari Seora menolak keluar kamar bahkan hanya sekedar makan. Keadaan bertambah parah, lebih dari satu minggu Seora tak keluar kamar. Padahal Kai hampir setiap hari mengunjungi gadis itu, ia bahkan membantu menghubungi Suho. Tapi ia ingat, di sana Suho tinggal di asrama dengan penjagaan ketat. Ia hanya diberi waktu tiga hari dalam satu bulan untuk memegang ponsel, dan ini belum mendekati akhir bulan. Maid Seora tak tega dan mendobrak pintu kamar Seora, ternyata gadis itu sangat pucat dan pingsan. _

_Ketika dibawa ke dokter, Seora terkena radang lambung yang cukup parah. Ia juga dehidrasi tinggi dan hampir terkena anoreksia, Seora tak bisa menerima makanan lagi. Semua makanan maupun suplemen tak dapat dicernanya, dan ia sering mengeluarkan muntah darah. Lalu, Seora pun makan melalui cairan suntik. Dan Suho tak sedikitpun mengabari mereka, Kai menyerah menghubungi Suho. _

_Orangtua Suho sudah bersiap menyusul Suho ke China, mereka tahu Seora tak akan membaik sebelum bertemu Suho. Namun diluar dugaan Seora menahan mereka, gadis itu berkata dengan adanya Kai sudah cukup. Kai tahu Seora berdusta, tapi ia memilih diam. Akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Seora membaik, ia mulai melukis lagi. Lukisan yang indah itu bahkan sering dipamerkan pada saat rumah sakit itu memiliki acara, dan satu hal yang Kai bingungkan mengapa akhir-akhir ini Seora bukannya membaik malah mengeluhkan tubuhnya panas. Dan ini sudah lebih dari sebulan Seora dirawat tapi gadis itu tak kunjung keluar dari rumah sakit itu._

_Ia memutuskan bertanya pada ibu Seora, ternyata Seora sakit telah lama. Sakit yang lumayan parah infeksi pada saluran pencernaan dan ginjal membuat ia harus menjalani terapi dan cuci darah. Sekarang penyakit itu bertambah parah padahal Seora telah menderitanya Sebelum bertemu Kai dan Suho, dan gadis itu akan dirujuk ke Amerika. Hingga saat yang tiba, Seora menyerahkan lukisan Suho. Kai sedikit kecewa, karena selama tidak ada Suho Seora tak sedikitpun berminat melukisnya atau mempersembahkan lukisan untuknya. Tapi demi Seora, Kai rela. Sebelum hari keberangkatan Kai menyampaikan perasaannya dan Seora terlihat seperti tak berminat menggubrisnya._

_Dan semua orang meninggalkan Kai, Kai patah hati dan terpuruk. Ia pertama kali jatuh cinta dan langsung disakiti seperti ini, tapi Kai tak mengurung diri seperti Seora. Kai melarikan dirinya dengan mendalami dance dan bergonta-ganti pacar. Ia berharap ada satu orang yang bisa singgah di hatinya dan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, namun ia tidak bisa. Seora terlalu melekat pada dirinya, dan entah mengapa ia jadi membenci Suho. Karena menyia-nyiakan gadis yang ia cintai, dan Kai berjanji akan membalaskan semuanya pada Suho. Ia ingin hyungnya itu merasakan sakit hati sama seperti dirinya._

_Kai dan tahun terakhirnya di SMP, ia melihat mobil hitam memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Dan Kai hampir mati berdiri menyadari Suho keluar dari mobil itu, (sekolah Kai terdiri dari komplek SMP dan SMA) Hingga kemudian ia tahu bahwa Suho berhubungan dengan kakak kelasnya, kakak kelas yang beberapa waktu itu menarik perhatiannya. Kai sudah berencana menjadikan kakak kelasnya itu calon pacar yang selanjutnya, entah mengapa ia merasa kakak kelasnya itu berbeda... mata bulat milik seniornya itu seakan menahan Kai, kakak kelasnya itu tak melakukan apa-apa. Selama berminggu-minggu Kai bingung akan melakukan apa, ia melihat seniornya itu diantar dan dijemput Suho beberapa kali. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Suho telah kembali ke Korea, Tapi ada yang tidak Kai sukai, Suho memperlakukan seniornya seperti ia memperlakukan Seora._

_Ketika Kai masuk SMA, ia sering menyapa seniornya itu. Ya, senior kai adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dan kehadiran Kyungsoo bagai sosok Seora yang entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini, meski Kai belum berani mendekati karena Suho masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo. _

_. . ._

_Lain Kai lain Suho, ia datang ke China dan belum mendapat teman sekamar di asrama. Selang beberapa minggu barulah ada anak baru yang mengisi kekosongan di kamarnya. Anak itu berasal dari Changsha, pertama kali anak itu masuk dengan bawaan yang banyak dan menjatuhkannya tepat saat Suho membuka pintu kamarnya. Anak itu ceroboh, pelupa dan sedikit banyak tingkah. Tapi tingkahnya selalu membuat Suho tertawa, meskipun awalnya risih. Tapi Lay –nama anak itu- memiliki sifat perhatian bak seorang ibu. Hangat, lembut dan sabar. Ia bisa merubah Suho dari sifat cuek menjadi Suho yang tak mau kehilangan Lay._

_Dan Suho, mulai menyadari ia jatuh cinta... pada lelaki._

_Ia menyesal harus berpisah karena masa pertukaran pelajar telah usai, dan karena terlalu banyak berpikir Suho belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menyesal Lay pun telah kembali ke Changsha dan meninggalkan Beijing sekolah mereka. Ia kembali ke Korea, dan menyadari banyak hal telah berubah. Setiap acara keluarga Kai tak sedikitpun ingin menatapnya dan Seora menghilang. Orangtuanya tak ingin banyak bercerita Suho pun tak perduli dan memilih universitas favoritnya._

_Kemudian Suho, aktif sebagai ketua organisasi mahasiswa. Ia juga menjadi lelaki cerdas dan sedikit dingin, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat seperti perpustakaan atau cafe. _

_Suatu hari, Suho menuju ke sebuah toko buku. Ia harus membeli ensiklopedia baru dan membeli sebuah novel romansa yang menurut temannya bagus Suho ingin membeli novel untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Suho memasuki salah satu lorong kecil dengan rak buku di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia melihat lelaki mungil melompat-lompat karena ingin meraih sesuatu di rak teratas. Suho tersenyum, jujur saja anak tadi terlihat menggemaskan. _

_"Sepertinya sampai kapanpun aku akan membenci rak buku yang terlalu tinggi," gumam anak itu. Kentara sekali anak itu masih SMA dari seragamnya, Suho menghampiri anak itu. Ia sedikit bangga karena lebih tinggi, biasanya ia akan digolongkan pendek tapi mungkin karena ia menghadapi anak SMA jadi ia bisa lebih tinggi sedikit. Suho berjinjit dan meraih buku di rak atas, lalu memberikannya pada anak itu. _

_"Ah, kamsahamnida." Anak itu membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang, Suho tertawa melihat ekspresi O_O dari mata anak itu. Suho mengacak rambut lembut milik anak tadi "Lain kali, minumlah susu peninggi badan adik kecil." Dan melihat anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, Suho tertawa lagi lalu memilih meninggalkan anak itu. _

_Tapi sebelum meninggalkan anak itu, anak tadi menahan lengannya. "Ah tunggu! Aku Kyungsoo, dan maukah anda pergi ke cafe bersama saya? Anda ketua organisasi kan?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak tahu kalau ia terkenal bahkan di luar kampusnya. "Oh, tentu."_

_Dan mereka berakhir di cafe, Suho meminum Americano miliknya. Sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih Vanilla late, ternyata Kyungsoo ada tugas wawancara. Suho senang-senang saja menemani Kyungsoo yang tingkah lakunya imut. _

_Dan ternyata hari itu bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka, ada banyak hari yang menunggu mereka. Awalnya Suho kira ia bisa jatuh cinta pada anak itu, namun... ia sadar ia menganggap Kyungsoo seperti bagaimana ia menganggap Seora. Hanya ia telah jauh lebih dewasa dan bisa bersikap lebih manis pada Kyungsoo. Dan alasan yang lebih utama adalah, seseorang bernama Zhang Yixing atau Lay tak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkan tempatnya di hati Suho. Dan Suho cukup pintar untuk menyadari semua itu._

_Tapi, entah mengapa. Saat itu Suho sedang kalut, ia memiliki banyak masalah. Ia juga tak dapat menjangkau Lay, walau rasa rindu dalam hatinya sedang membuncah. Dan ia bukan anak brandal yang akan mengakhiri malam itu seolah tak ada hari lain dengan bersenang-senang di club. Kemudian, tanpa diproses otaknya menghubungi Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke bioskop._

_Malam itu, Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang kedinginan sampai-sampai asap keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali lelaki mungil itu berbicara. Maklum, tanggal-tanggal akhir di bulan November yang berarti hari-hari terakhir di musim gugur juga. Suho menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo selama menonton film. Dan ketika film usai, Suho menyampirkan mantelnya di tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan hoodie tipis. Dan entah dirasuki apa, Suho mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan mengucap "Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."_

_Awalnya Suho kira malam itu adalah perubahan dalam hidupnya, ia tidak menyangka hatinya berbalik secepat itu. Tapi kemudian Suho menyadari dirinya yang sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo memang baik dan membuatnya bahagia. Tapi Kyungsoo masih belum cukup, rasa cintanya bagai dirampas oleh Yixing seorang. Dan hubungan di antara Kyungsoo dan dirinya menjadi kelabu dan kaku. _

_Biar begitu, ia bertindak sebagai lelaki gentle dan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Suho memutuskan mengantar Kyungsoo sekolah, dan ketika ia mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo bukan Kyungsoo maupun ibunya yang membuka. Tapi... lelaki yang merajai hatinya dan menyita waktunya belakangan ini secara tak terduga berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka menampilkan ekspresi kaget, "Junmyeon gege?" bersamaan dengan "Zhang Yi Xing?" dan Suho merasa tubuhnya berdesir bahagia ketika melihat lesung pipi Lay ketika lelaki manis itu tersenyum. Ya, Suho menemukan pujaan hatinya di tempat dan waktu yang tak terduga._

_Dan mereka tampak mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang ada di sana semenjak dua menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo tahu ada yang tak beres, dan Kyungsoo menyelidikinya. Dan ia terluka begitu tahu Suho dan Lay memiliki kisah di masa lalu mereka. Dan Kyungsoo sadar ialah satu-satunya penghambat kebahagiaan Suho dan Lay, dengan penuh kesadaran diri Kyungsoo mundur dan entah terbuat dari apa hati anak itu ia menyuruh Suho menyampaikan perasaannya pada Lay._

_Hingga detik itu hubungan ketiganya semakin membaik, Kyungsoo masih sering ikut pada kencan mereka berdua dan mereka menganggap Kyungsoo adik mereka. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, bagaimana down keadaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Kyungsoo melampiaskan itu di ruang musik sekolahnya, dan bertemu dengan Kai._

_Suho terkejut ketika Kyungsoo dan Kai tiba berdua di rumah mereka. Ia begitu ingin menegur keduanya, sehingga ia berdeham "Ehm."_ _Suho mengenterupsi percakapan mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh. Suho berdiri di samping mereka. "E-Eh hyung.." Kyungsoo terbata, Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap mantan pacarnya itu. Suho melihat Kai mengedipkan matanya sebagai isyarat agar Suho tak membuka status antara mereka "Siapa dia Kyungie?" tanya Suho itu tajam. "D-Dia temanku hyung."_

_"Oh, cepatlah masuk. Lay dan ibumu sedang khawatir di dalam, lagipula kau bisa kedinginan kalau di luar terus." Adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Suho sebelum meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo._

_Bukannya ia membenci Kai, ia hanya... hanya takut Kai mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Beberapa waktu setelah ia kembali dari Beijing(ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo), Suho pernah dipaksa temannya Kris untuk pergi ke club malam, dan ia terkejut menemukan sepupunya itu, apalagi fakta anak semuda Kai bisa berlagak sebagai seorang cassanova dilantai dansa. Ia tak menyangka, ia hanya pergi dua tahun ke Beijing dan Kai telah berubah sejauh itu. Kai mabuk, dan membiarkan tubuhnya bekerja atas insting liarnya. Bibir Kai telah menjamah entah berapa gadis dengan pakaian berpotongan rendah, Suho melangkah masuk ke gerombolan orang itu tanpa perduli tatapan genit dari gadis-gadis. Suho menarik tubuh Kai yang mulai limbung._

_"Kai, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Perintah Suho, dan Kai terkekeh sambil menatap Suho sinis. "Ah, Hyung sudah kembali? Hik, hyung tahu.. Seora bertambah buruk ketika hyung pergi diam-diam. Lukisan wajahmu ada di ruang yang biasa kita tempati bersama hyung hik.. dan hyung tau, aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Seora!" Suho membiarkan Kai menarik kerah jasnya. _

_"Tapi sekarang cintaku mulai berkurang pada Seora hyung, eottokhae? Hik.." Kai masih meracau dalam kondisi mabuk beratnya, ia tahu seberapa berartinya Seora untuk adik sepupunya itu. "Mungkin karena aku telah bermain hati dengan banyak orang ya hyung haha, dan.. hyung punya pacar ya? Itu senior favoritku loh hyung.. hik! Aku akan merebutnya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung memperlakukan dia seperti Seora hik.. senior itu akan jadi targetku selanjutnya," dan setelah itu Suho melepaskan tangan Kai dari lehernya, mengalungkan lengan Kai di pundaknya dan setengah menyeret anak berandal itu keluar dari club sebelum ia terus meracau._

_Dan sekarang, Suho mengakui Kai tak pernah main-main. Ia harus melindungin Kyungsoo, biarpun ia hanya mantan Kyungsoo. Tapi Suho tak ingin Kyungsoo yang polos itu terlalu dekat dengan Kai, biarpun Suho merasa sikap Kai ke Kyungsoo begitu lembut. Kyungsoo bukan Seora, dan Kai bukanlah Kai yang polos lagi. Kai sekarang berandal, dan Suho tak ingin Kyungsoo jadi korban apalagi sampai melihat Kyungsoo menangis tersedu karena dipermainkan dan melihat keduanya berakhir di ranjang untuk one night stand. _

_Yi Xing sedikit tak menyetujui pola pikir Suho, ia kira Suho terlalu berlebihan. Tapi apapun itu Yi Xing adalah sosok dewasa yang kalem dan cocok untuk menghadapi Suho. Ia tak bisa melarang Suho lagi, meski ia melihat raut kekecewaan pada Kyungsoo. Ia memilih berada di pihak netral diantara kedua orang paling dekat baginya itu._

_Di pikiran Suho, Kai menganggap Kyungsoo bayang-bayang Seora karena sifat mereka yang mirip. Dan di pikiran Kai, Suho hanya seorang pengacau yang bisanya mempermainkan perasaan orang. Kalau ia telah berakhir dengan Kyungsoo, harusnya ia hanya fokus ke Lay saja bukan?_

_Tapi dua orang bermarga sama itu telah dibutakan oleh kesalahpahaman sehingga tak dapat melihat ketulusan diantara diri mereka masing-masing dan makin memperkeruh suasana. Mereka sama-sama ingin melindungi Kyungsoo meski cara mereka 'melihat' Kyungsoo berbeda. Dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri di antara dua orang yang berseteru tersebut. Ia sendiri malah merasa dijadikan kelinci percobaan yang hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Hanya Lay yang bisa memahami masalah diantara mereka bertiga lebih baik, dan Lay menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur. Mereka telah dewasa dan pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri._

**TBC!**

**Bingung sama flashbacknya? Jadi intinya sebenernya diantara mereka itu gaada apa-apa. Tapi Kai sama Suho itu sama-sama diliputi kesalahpahaman dan malah berantem yang bikin Kyungsoo ikutan salah paham juga. ._.v Suho ngira Kai Cuma jadiin Kyungsoo salah satu dari korban keplayboy-annya dan takut Kai ngelakuin ehem ehem ke Kyungsoo yang polos, padahal Kai tertarik dari awal sama Kyungsoo dan Kai sebel sama Suho yang pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Kyungsoo tapi cara Suho memperlakukan Kyungsoo itu kaya memperlakukan Seora. Alias Kai marah Suho Cuma main-main sama perasaan Kyungsoo apalagi sekarang Suho pacaran lagi sama Lay. Nah Kyungsoo yang salah arti dari telepon Suho-Kai kemarin malah mikir itu orang dua mempertaruhin dia, tapi dia janji buat dengerin penjelasan Kai kan? Mari kita lihat apa Kai bisa meluruskan semuanya? Dan apa Kai bisa bener-bener jatuh cinta sama Kyungsoo diluar perasaan tertariknya dan jadi dr. Cinta yang baik? See you next chap. Ini apdet kilat looohhh XD**

**DAN MV WOLF UDAH KELUAR YA? MANA DRAMA VERSIONNYA ;-; gabisa bayangin perasaan kyungsoo eomma T.T lololol... btw KYUNGSOO U'RE SO FUCKIN POODLE.. YOU'RE NOT A WEREWOLLLFFF! Dan author mimisan liat kemairn Kyungsoo sleeveless anjir sexy mamahhhh T-T dan duetnya ChanSoo nyanyi Billionaire ANJIR ANJIR GILAAAAAAAA SEXY BANGET DIO SUARANYA! DAN CHANYEOL NYANYI LOOHH AAAA SWEET BANGET CHANSOO APAAN KAISOO /plak /becanda wkwk. KaiSoo BaekYeol tetep OTP kok w **

**Buat yang menanti Boss! Sama Twilight HunHan, maaf banget T~T gaada ide. Biarpun twiligt Cuma remake tapi entah mengapa saya malas sekali ;-; lagian Luhan kan udah berubah jadi werewolf bareng Sehun jadi vampir Hun telah hilang :') /dibunuh readers/ dan sumpah pas ngetik ini hp saya secara misterius bunyi AUUUUU intronya Wolf. Kampret kaget banget-_- horror lol. Yaudah ah bacot mulu kkkk, bye mwahmwah.**

**Last, REVIEW JUSSEYOOOOO 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: ** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} A Day with Dr. Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Kyungsoo-ya, _gwaenchana?_" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, ia meninggalkan Lay yang menatapnya panik. Kyungsoo melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan mendaratkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kasur empuknya. Ia kini, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya ia penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Kai. Apa lelaki itu menjadikannya bahan taruhan? Atau lelaki itu benar-benar mencintainya? Atau tidak keduanya, bukankah motif Kai hanya menyembuhkan sakit hatinya kan? Kai hanya menganggapnya _sunbae _dan 'pasien' dengan masalah cinta.

Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo, jatuh cinta dengan dokter cintanya sendiri..

"Argh!" ia mengerang kesal, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang mudah dipermainkan. Ia kesal pada Suho yang mengaturnya, ia kesal pada Kai yang ternyata tak sebaik pikirannya, ia kesal pada semua..

_Baby don't cry tonight~_

Dengan malas Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, ia membuka sebuah pesan yang datang dari nomor tak dikenal. Alisnya bertautan, ia bingung siapa yang mengiriminya pesan ini.

**_Hyung, apa kau butuh hiburan?^^_**

Ia baru saja ingin membalas pesan bernada ramah itu sampai kemudian datang pesan yang berikutnya dan ia terlonjak.

**_Hyung, ini aku Kai^^ kau kan masih 'pasienku' bagaimana kalau kita keluar esok hari? Ada satu tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu^^_**

Dan Kyungsoo ingin menampar pipinya sendiri yang bodoh, karena entah semarah apapun keadaannya saat ini Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menampilkan seulas senyum kecil. Meski ia tahu Kai tak mungkin melihat senyumnya ini.

_Tomorrow_

"_HYUNGG~_" Kyungsoo menoleh, ini adalah hari Minggu dan Kai memintanya menunggu di taman kota. Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dengan bahan yang membuat kaos itu ketat dan mencetak tubuhnya –Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia yang memakai baju itu ia akan terlihat buruk dan tidak seksi sama sekali- serta celana berbahan _jeans _yang membalut kaki Kai yang jenjang. Lalu sebuah jaket putih ia sampirkan di pundaknya, entah mengapa penampilan Kai yang sederhana itu memberi efek sempurna di pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, mempersilahkan Kai duduk di kursi taman sebelahnya. "Belum, aku baru saja datang." Kai tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut. "_Kajja _kita pergi, aku akan mengajakmu ke bioskop dulu. Mari kita jalan ke parkiran, hari ini aku bawa mobil."

Kai berdiri, Kyungsoo ikut berdiri. Langkah kecil Kyungsoo berusaha menyusul langkah-langkah jenjang Kai, sampai kemudian lelaki berkulit _tan _itu berbalik. "Hey, aku tidak mau kau hilang di tengah keramaian." Dan setelah itu Kai menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun sebentar. "Aish Kai, kita hanya ke parkiran kan? Aku tidak akan hilang kok." Tolak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Kai.

"Jangan menolak, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di jalan? _Arra?_" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terpaksa menurut.

. . .

Kai memilih tempat di pojok dan nomor lima dari belakang, bioskop itu cukup sepi. Bahkan di baris yang diduduki Kai dan Kyungsoo tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Film yang mereka tonton mulai berputar, Kyungsoo menikmati _popcorn _di tangannya.

"Jangan salah paham.." Kyungsoo menoleh, Kai menundukkan kepalanya, matanya memandang sepatunya sendiri. "Tentang?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang lain. "Aku memang bukan _namja _yang baik, tapi.. aku sedang melakukan yang terbaik."

"Bisa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih jelas? Maksudku, aku tidak pandai menebak Kim Jongin.." tangan Kai semakin erat menggenggam Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku dan Suho _hyung _tidak mempermainkanmu atau bahkan menjadikanmu bahan taruhan, entah mengapa aku merasa seolah-olah kau berpikiran demikian. Dan satu hal lagi, Suho _hyung _adalah sepupuku. Dulu hubungan kami baik, tapi semenjak ia pergi ke China hubungan kami memburuk.. sampai sekarang, dan meski telah berusaha untuk berhenti, aku kerap kali menganggap Suho _hyung _adalah seorang musuh."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar karena kaget, "Jadi selama ini kalian bersaudara?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. "Ya, kami bersaudara. Dan aku tidak berusaha dekat denganmu untuk memanfaatkanmu. A-aku bahkan telah menatapmu sebagai seorang _sunbae _yang kukagumi semenjak SMP, dan aku kalut ketika tahu bahwa Suho _hyung _adalah pacarmu. Aku bertambah marah ketika Suho _hyung _melepaskanmu begitu saja, aku tahu kau terpuruk. Aku berulang-kali mengikutimu ke ruangan musik, aku tahu kau hanya menumpahkan perasaanmu di sana kan? Dan hari itu aku memberanikan untuk menghiburmu."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo berusaha melemah. "Aku.. aku benci pada Suho _hyung _karena ia memperlakukanmu bagai memperlakukan Lee Seora-ssi, dan Lee Seora adalah seseorang yang membuat hubunganku dan Suho _hyung _berubah. Lee Seora adalah cinta pertamaku yang malah mencintai Suho _hyung _sendiri, dan aku hanya dianggapnya benalu yang mengganggu. Mengenaskan kan? Tapi aku mencintainya dengan tulus, aku menemaninya ah kau tidak perlu tahu cerita selanjutnya. Hanya kemudian Seora meninggalkanku dan tanpa ada kabar, ia juga hanya memberi kenangan terakhir pada Suho _hyung. _Sementara aku? Aku hanya dapat harapan palsu yang tak pernah terwujud."

Bahu Kai bergetar pelan, lepas sudah segala topeng dari diri lelaki itu. Dan kini ia menampilkan sisi lemahnya, sisi dirinya yang butuh disayangi. Kyungsoo meletakkan _popcorn _miliknya ke kursi sebelah dan mengusap bahu Kai lembut. "Kemudian setelah tak ada Seora, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku.. aku melarikan diriku dalam hubungan cinta yang tak jelas. Mereka bilang aku _playboy, _mungkin benar tapi menurutku aku melakukan segalanya seperti bergonta-ganti kekasih karena aku sedang melakukan proses untuk menemukan orang yang tepat yang bisa menggantikan Seora. Sampai kemudian aku menatapmu _hyung, _tapi kau tak menatapku. Kita bertemu di festival akhir tahun ajaran ketika aku SMP dan kau menganggapku adik kelas, entah apa tapi kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik. Dan aku terkejut ketika hari berikutnya kau hadir di sekolah bersama Suho _hyung, _aku berusaha mencari tahu dan ketika aku tahu kisahmu aku tidak rela. Aku tidak rela Suho _hyung _menyakiti dua orang yang aku sayangi.."

"Jadi kau menyayangiku Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk. Lalu mengusap-usap tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin. "_Well, gumawo. _Kau memang memberiku pengalaman baru meski kita baru bertemu selama satu minggu, kau mengajarkanku untuk berpikir bahwa di dunia ini masih banyak hal yang harus aku nikmati dan aku tidak harus bersikap dingin dan sedikit anti sosial. Dan menurutku kau berhasil, menurutku kau harus melanjutkan untuk memperlakukan orang-orang seperti kau memperlakukanku. Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan Lee Seora."

"_Hyung, _aku tidak menganggapmu seperti Lee Seora! Kumohon, beri aku sedikit kesempatan untuk belajar melupakan perasaanku pada Seora. Aku ingin mengalihkan perasaanku dan mencurahkannya untuk orang lain, dan orang lain itu aku harap kau.. jadi beri aku kesempatan, aku berjanji bila aku tak berhasil kita boleh bersikap untuk saling tak mengenal satu-sama lain."

"Tak tahukah kau Kai? Dengan begitu kau semakin menyiksaku, aku baru bertemu denganmu selama seminggu tapi kau membawa perubahan-perubahan dalam hidupku. Kau membuat perasaanku tak menentu, aku kira aku jatuh cinta denganmu awalnya, kemudian kau mempermainkanku, kemudian aku kira lagi kau menjadikanku pelampiasan, dan kini aku merasa seolah-olah aku mengemis perasaan padamu. Satu permintaanku, jauhi aku dulu.. hingga kau sendiri yakin akan perasaanmu, dan aku berharap kau dan Suho _hyung _berbaikan. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bertengkar apalagi meributkan sesuatu dan itu aku."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung bioskop itu, diikuti Kai dibelakangnya. Kai menghentakkan kakinya kasar, ia menyesal dan ia sendiri bertanya apalakah ia melakukan hal yang salah? Kai hanya berusaha jujur dan menyampaikan hal yang ada di pikirannya, hal yang mengganggunya dan menyita waktunya untuk memikirkan masalah ini. Kai berlari, langkah kaki Kyungsoo memang kecil dan tidak cepat. Tapi mungkin karena tubuh kecilnya Kyungsoo bisa menghilang dengan cepat diantara gerombolan orang-orang di _mall _itu.

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG CHANKAMMAN!_" teriak Kai ketika ia berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu _mall. _Kyungsoo menoleh, Kai berlari mengejarnya.

Bruk!

Kai menabrak seseorang, orang itu mendongak. "Ups, maafkan aku. Aku terburu-buru, aku sedang ingin mengejar seseorang, permisi." Ucap Kai tak sabar. "Jonginnie? Ini kau? Ini benar-benar kau?" langkah kaki Kai terasa kaku, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nada suara seperti itu. "Lee Seora-ssi?"

"Mengapa kau memanggilku seformal itu? Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tanpa ada kabar, kau tahu satu hal? Operasiku berhasil! Kini aku sudah sehat dan aku sadar Suho _oppa _tidak pernah mencintaiku, seharusnya aku tak mengabaikan orang sepertimu Jongin. Aku merindukanmu~"

Kai merasa tiba-tiba waktu di dunianya berhenti, lengan kecil Seora memeluk tubuhnya. parfum apel yang digunakan Seora menusuk penciumannya, tiba-tiba Kai teringat tentang penantiannya selama ini. "_N-Nado.._" dan setelah itu Kai melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Seora, orang yang tak ia sangka akan datang saat ini. Tapi dari sudut matanya, Kai memandang ekspresi kecewa Kyungsoo dan setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi.

. . .

Ting tong!

Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu apartemennya, ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu kusut. "Kyungsoo-ya, _wae geurae?_" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "_Hyung, _aku jatuh.. a-aku terluka." Baekhyun menarik sebelah alisnya, ia membuka kancing lengan kemeja panjang Kyungsoo dan buru-buru menyingsingkan lengan pakaian itu. "Mana yang sakit? Biar _hyung _obati." Jawab Baekhyun perhatian.

"Di sini _hyung.._" Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, namun ia menghalangi tangan Baekhyun yang sudah ingin membuka kancing kemejanya. "Bukan fisikku yang terluka _hyung, _tapi perasaanku." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Baekhyun yang tak tahu-menahu hanya membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, kemudian Kyungsoo yang ia kenal kuat itu terisak pelan.

"Ssh, _uljimayo _Kyungsoo-ie.. siapa yang melukaimu? Apa Kim Joonmyun itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Bukan _hyung.. _tapi Kai."

Hening..

"_MWO?!_" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suaranya yang tenor. "A-apa kau dan Kai berpacaran?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. "_Hyung, _aku menginap di sini ya. Aku besok akan bolos, kalau _hyung _besok sekolah tidak apa-apa aku akan pulang. Kalau Lay _hyung _atau _umma _menelpon katakan saja aku kelelahan setelah aku mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu. Boleh kan?" dan tanpa bisa menolak Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia benar-benar _clueless _saat ini.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah tidur di salah satu kamar di dalam apartemennya, Baekhyun memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi _baby _Soo? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sering tenggelam dalam masalah perasaan, tapi kau tak pernah terlihat selemah ini. Cara apa yang digunakan Kim Jongin untuk melukaimu hm?"

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdering, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan mengangkatnya, sekilas Baekhyun membaca itu adalah panggilan dari Suho. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu di luar kamar, karena takut mengganggu istirahat Kyungsoo.

"_Yeobboseyyo?_" Baekhyun menunggu jawaban. "Hai, er ini aku Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ada di tempatku saat ini," tambah Baekhyun lagi. "_Tuh kan hyung! Berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak melarikan Kyungsoo ke hotel apalagi berpikiran untuk menidurinya. Kumohon, aku tak akan setega itu padanya."_ Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendengar suara vulgar, dan Baekhyun yakin itu pasti Kai, Suho tak pernah membiarkan mulutnya berkata sekotor itu.

"_Baiklah Jongin aku percaya, dan lebih baik sekarang kau urus Lee Seora. Oh dan kalau boleh tahu ini siapa?_" suara yang lebih lembut berkata. "Ah, aku Baekhyun. Teman dekat Kyungsoo, apa kalian ada pesan penting untuk Kyungsoo? Biar aku sampaikan nanti,"

"_Tidak perlu Baekhyun-ssi, aku hanya berpesan tolong jaga dia. Dan kalau ia tidak enak badan aku dan Lay siap menjemputnya sekarang, dan kau Jongin berapa kali aku bilang antarkan Lee Seora pulang!_" Baekhyun jadi bingung, siapa 'Lee Seora' yang berulang kali dibahas. "_Shireo hyung, lebih baik hyung saja! Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo hyung sekarang!_"

"_Berhenti kekanakan Jongin! Kyungsoo di rumah temannya, dan bukankah kau dulu merengek untuk selalu bersama Seora. Sekarang ia sudah kembali dan kau menyia-nyiakannya, lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengantarkannya kau mau Yi Xing salah paham hah?_" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa menjadi obat nyamuk dan diabaikan, untung ini pulsa Joonmyun. "_Sudahlah oppa, kalau Jongin tidak mau mengantarkanku lebih baik aku pulang naik taksi saja._"

"_JANGAN!_" oke Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memutus panggilan itu, sayangnya itu tidak sopan. Dan ia merasa seperti sedang mendengarkan sandiwara radio, ada apa dengan orang-orang itu? Dan suara lembut tadi pasti milik Seora. "_Jongin, cepatlah antar Seora. Apa kau tega membiarkan yeoja pulang sendiri semalam ini? Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah aman di rumah Baekhyun, biar aku dan Lay yang menjemputnya kalau perlu mengantarnya ke dokter. Pergilah dan jangan membantah, maaf Seora oppa tidak bisa menemanimu, selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan. Dan Baekhyun-ssi kau masih di sana?"_

'Akhirnya dia ingat denganku.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. "_Ne, _Kyungsoo bilang ia besok ingin ijin sekolah karena tidak enak badan. Tapi ia sekarang telah terlelap dan lebih baik tidak mengganggunya, kalau Suho-ssi ingin menjemput lebih baik esok hari saja_._"

"_Ah begitu, baiklah sampaikan salamku padanya dan katakan gegenya benar-benar khawatir. Kalau begitu terima kasih, selamat malam Baekhyun-ssi._" Kemudian sebelum panggilan berakhir, "Suho-ssi _chankamman! _Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Lee Seora itu?"

"_Em, aku akan memberitahumu tapi tidak sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok kau, aku dan Lay bertemu? Karena Lay bilang, akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo berubah, dan aku yakin salah satu alasannya adalah kelakuanku dan si Jongin tadi. Kuharap kau bisa menghiburnya Baekhyun-ssi."_

Kemudian panggilan berakhir, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu-menahu tentang apapun, lalu bagaimana bisa Kai dan Suho bersama? Dan Lee Seora? Setahunya Kyungsoo tak pernah menyebut nama Lee Seora sebelumnya, dan mengapa Suho masih seperhatian ini pada Kyungsoo? 'Aish, tidakkah lelaki itu tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan semakin terluka dan tentu juga berdampak yang sama pada Lay _gege _kan?' batin Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri, lalu menekan panggilan cepat nomor '1' tak berapa lama suara berat langsung menyambutnya.

"_Waeyo Baekkie?_" tanya suara itu. "Em, tidak apa-apa Yeollie. Hanya sekarang di apartemenku ada Kyungsoo, apa bisa besok saja kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, ia sedikit tidak enak juga melarang Chanyeol datang. "_Ah, ne gwaenchana. Lagipula sepertinya aku lupa bilang, hari ini aku ada pemotretan sebuah majalah hehehe. Ya sudah, selamat malam chagiya.."_

"Eh, kau masih bekerja selarut ini? Astaga Yeol, kau bisa kelelahan.. lalu sakit. Aish, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga kesehatanmu? Pemotretannya masih lama?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah panik. "_Em, aku sudah melakukan yang kau pinta sayang. Aku sudah minum multivitamin dan aku janji tidak akan sakit hehe. Manager Kim bilang pemotretannya akan selesai dua jam lagi, jadi aku bisa pastikan tepat jam 12 malam Cinderella Park Chanyeol akan sampai di rumah ibu peri~"_

"_Mwo? _Ahahah, ada-ada saja kau ini. _Geurae geurae, _Cinderella Park Chanyeol harus sampai di rumah sebelum lonceng jam 12 malam berbunyi. Kalau tidak _uri gongjunim _akan berubah menjadi gadis buruk rupa lagi, dan tidak ada pangeran yang meliriknya." Baekhyun bergurau, hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol sama sekali. "_Itu tidak akan masalah ibu peri, kalau tidak ada satupun pangeran yang datang padaku maka aku akan melamar ibu peri saja. Bagaimana?_"

"Haha, itu boleh juga. Oh ya Yeol, kembalilah bekerja. Kalau kau menelponku terus sesi pemotretanmu akan lebih lama dan itu artinya kau akan pulang lebih larut. Jadi CINDERELLA CEPAT BEKERJA!" jerit Baekhyun main-main. "_Aigoo ibu peri yang mengerikan, ne ne ne. Lagipula manager Kim sepertinya sudah mencariku, ah dan satu info lagi. Baekhyunnie chagi, ada satu agency entertainment yang tertarik padaku. A-apa kau keberatan kalau aku ikut trainee?_"

Hening..

'_Trainee? _Itu pasti akan lama sekali, dan Chanyeol pasti akan dibatasi kebebasannya. Kemudian ia akan jadi terkenal sementara aku yang bukan siapa-siapa akan terabaikan dengan sendirinya, hei Byun Baekhyun kau seharusnya tidak meng-_underestimate _Chanyeol seperti itu.' Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Eh, Baekhyun jangan dipikirkan. Lupakan saja, lagipula itu juga belum pasti aku akan didebutkan jadi aku masih mempertimbangkannya. Dan, ya selamat malam chagiya aku akan menghubungimu lagi ketika aku sampai di rumah. Saranghae~"_

"_Nado saranghae, _Park Chanyeol."

. . .

"Kyungie, apa.. terjadi sesuatu diantara kau Suho _hyung _dan juga Kai?" Lay menjalankan mobilnya, Suho membatalkan diri untuk menjemput Kyungsoo karena ada rapat mahasiswa mendadak. "_It's not that much._" Jawab Kyungsoo. Lay hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian memutar arah mobil mereka dan melewati jalan yang tak seharusnya.

Lay memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sungai Han, kemudian menuju ke toko kecil. Ia kembali lagi dengan membawa segelas kopi hangat dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, di atas kap mobil mereka. "_Hyung, _apa aku salah bila aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang dekat denganku dalam kurun waktu hanya seminggu saja?" Lay menoleh, jarang-jarang Kyungsoo memanggilnya _hyung._

"Tidak, karena kau tahu kan kata-kata _cheesy _ini? 'Cinta datang tanpa mengenal waktu dan orang yang akan ia datangi?' dan menurutku itu memang benar adanya." Jelas Lay, "Memang kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta pada _dia _hm?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku bukan Lee Seora, aku tidak mengenalnya semenjak kami kecil, aku bukan serpihan dari masa lalunya, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk ia cintai, terlebih dari itu.. aku bahkan bukan seorang _yeoja. _Maksudku, ya.. begitulah ia tak seperti Suho _hyung._" Kata-kata Kyungsoo terdengar gamblang, bagai syair yang selamanya hanya melayang-layang tanpa pernah bisa dituliskan dan dirangkai menjadi karya sastra yang indah.

"Kai, tidak seburuk itu. Percayalah, aku yakin perasaanmu akan terbalas. Hanya saja, kau memang butuh waktu begitupula dengan Kai. Dan _hyung _harap kau percaya satu hal, Kim Jongin melihatmu sebagai Do Kyungsoo bukannya Lee Seora. Karena kalian, seratus persen berbeda. _Arasseo?_"

"Mungkin Kai memang bukan... takdir yang bisa aku gapai,"

. . .

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan menuju gerbang sekolahnya, hari ini ia tak memiliki banyak hal untuk dilakukan, sejujurnya ia tak memiliki memori apapun tentang hari ini bahkan pelajaran dari Kim Ryeowook _seonsaengnim, seonsaengnim _favoritnya pun tak masuk dalam otaknya. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Ia memegang sebuah kotak bekal, Bibimbap yang masih utuh. 'Seharusnya bibimbap ini untuk Kai.' Batinnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan cukup keras, 'Aish, _umma _bisa membunuhku kalau seperti ini terus. Mengapa aku seperti ini sih? Jatuh cinta membuatku gila dan yang pasti akan membuat nilai-nilaiku turun secara drastis.'

"Ah Kyungsoo _sunbae! Annyeonghassimnika!_" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, Oh Sehoon berdiri di depannya. "Oh _annyeong _Sehun-ssi. _Wae geurae?_" Sehun hanya memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mengikutinya, dengan pikiran kosong Kyungsoo pun menurut dan mengikuti Sehun ke UKS.

Di UKS itu, ada _namja _yang sedang ia hindari sedang tertidur. "Kyungsoo _sunbae, _Kai merasa tidak enak badan tadi sewaktu pelajaran olahraga. Lalu, _seonsaengnim _mengadakan test kecepatan lari. Kemudian setelah itu Kai pingsan," jelas Sehun. 'Ah ternyata ia bukan tertidur,' batin Kyungsoo, ia jadi merasa khawatir. "Lalu?"

"Jadi begini, tolong antarkan ia pulang. Err.. aku sering melihat kalian pergi bersama sepulang sekolah akhir-akhir ini." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. "_M-mwoya? _Ah Sehun-ssi, saat itu aku dan Kai hanya pergi bersantai saja kami tidak pernah main ke rumahnya jadi aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Dan bukankah Kai selalu naik motor sepulang sekolah? A-aku tidak bisa naik motor _sport _itu, apalagi dengan memboncengnya." Kyungsoo mengakui malu-malu.

"Tenang _sunbae, _aku sudah menuliskan alamat rumah Kai. Tadinya aku berlari ke gerbang untuk mencari taksi untuk memulangkan Kai, tapi kemudian ada kau. Jadi tolong antarkan Kai sampai rumahnya _sunbae, _kunci rumah Kai ada di dekat pot bunga depan pintu masuk. Nanti sore sepulang _club dance _aku akan mengantarkan motor Kai. Kalau aku tidak ada latihan _club dance _pasti aku yang akan mengantarkannya _sunbae._"

"Memang teman Kai yang lain kemana?" Kyungsoo masih mencari alasan untuk menolak mengantarkan Kai. "Teman-teman sudah pulang lebih awal karena aku sudah menjanjikan untuk mengantar Kai pulang, tapi ternyata pelatihku bilang ada latihan mendadak."

"Ehm, baiklah." Putus Kyungsoo akhirnya, ia dan Sehun pun membopong tubuh Kai hingga mereka menemukan taksi. Kyungsoo menidurkan kepala Kai di pahanya, dan ia sedikit merasa menyesal mengapa ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Kalau begini, ia makin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri kan?

Kai pingsan dan tak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, tapi ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh dahi Kai panas tubuh Kai begitu terasa. 'Ia demam.' Batin Kyungsoo. Taksi mereka pun sampai ke rumah Kai yang megah, Kyungsoo meminta tolong pada sopir untuk membantu membawa masuk Kai.

Kyungsoo mengambil kunci di dekat pot bunga Kai lalu setelah masuk mereka membaringkan tubuh Kai di kamar terdekat. Setelah memberikan uang, sopir tadi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang masih sendirian. "Kai-ah, aku ingin meninggalkanmu tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang sakit sendirian. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Kyungsoo meski ia yakin takkan mendapat jawaban.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Kai, ia mengambil es dan meletakkannya dalam kain untuk mengompres Kai. Lalu ia duduk lagi di samping ranjang Kai, "Kau tahu Kai, aku begitu terluka ketika malam itu kau memutuskan untuk memeluk Seora. Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, karena tentu saja kau harus memilih Seora bukan? Ia baru datang dari jauh, dan ia juga orang yang sangat kau cintai. Sejujurnya aku begitu ingin memotong lidahku ketika aku mengatakan 'aku bukan Seora' padahal andai kau tahu, meski kau menganggapku Seora saja aku masih baik-baik saja dan cukup bahagia karena itu berarti keberadaanku berharga untukmu kan?"

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar, kau datang padaku tanpa maksud yang jelas dan semua mungkin hanya sebuah kesengajaan. Aku juga harus merelakanmu pergi meninggalkan kehidupanku kembali, aku tahu mungkin kehadiranmu yang sekejap saja ternyata lebih berarti daripada Suho _hyung _yang menemaniku selama lebih dari satu tahun. _Saranghae.._"

"..Ungh.. Seo..ra-ya.." Kyungsoo miris, bahkan dalam igauan Kai yang disebutkan olehnya adalah nama Seora bukan namanya. "Seora baik-baik saja, begitupun dengan kau. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa bersama, kini ia telah kembali dan kau harus mengejarnya lagi." Kyungsoo mengelus wajah Kai lembut, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Kai hingga lehernya dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

"_Annyeong _Kai, kuharap kau sudah sembuh esok hari."

Krek!

Pintu kamar Kai tertutup dan Kyungsoo keluar setelah mengunci rumah Kai, ia hampir memasak untuk Kai tapi ia tahu dengan begitu Kai pasti akan mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya, dan Kyungsoo pikir hal itu sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak sopan.

. . .

_Kai p.o.v_

Aku bangun dengan sekujur badanku yang terasa berat dan kepalaku yang pening, aku meraba kepalaku. Ada handuk dengan beberapa es yang telah mencair di sana. "Siapa yang mengompresku?" aku berpikir apakah Sehun? Tapi anak itu sejak kapan ia bisa sebegini perhatian padaku?

Klek!

Aku menatap pintu, kemudian aku begitu terkejut. "Seora?" panggilku, ia datang dengan kotak makan di tangannya. "Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Seora, gadis itu duduk di hadapanku. "Err, ya lumayan." Jawabku singkat.

"Makanlah dulu, kau pasti belum makan kan?" sejak kapan ia begitu perhatian padaku? Memang sih ia sudah berubah sewaktu ia memelukku di _mall_. Ngomong-ngomong insiden _mall_, hari ini aku tak melihat Kyungsoo _hyung _sama sekali. "Kai? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah tentu saja, dan seharusnya kau tak usah repot-repot. Dan bagaimana kau masuk ke rumahku?" tanyaku bingung. "Suho _oppa _bilang kalau kuncinya di dekat pot, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tahu kau sakit, dan memintaku menjagamu. Oh ya, kekasih Suho _oppa _manis juga. Pantas ia begitu mencintainya, juga adik kekasihnya itu sangat manis."

Deg!

Aku tersentak, itu berarti Seora bertemu dengan Kyungsoo _hyung?_ "Apa adiknya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. "Eum, entahlah. Sewaktu kami bertemu, adiknya tak menatapku. Ia malah menunduk dan memilih tak terlibat dalam perbincangan kami, entah apa yang salah."

"Oh dan Kai, aku tak kerepotan sama sekali kok. Aku rela merawatmu," ia tersenyum. Tunggu, ada yang janggal. Ia bilang ia menemui Suho _hyung _dan Suho _hyung _bilang kalau aku sakit dan menyruuh Seora menjagaku? Kalau begitu siapa yang membawaku pulang sebelumnya?

Drrtt.. drrtt..

**_From: Sehunna_**

**_Kai, motormu kukembalikan agak malam ya. Maaf aku tadi tak bisa mengantarku pulang, pelatih Yang menyuruhku berlatih lebih cepat. Tapi kudengar keadaanmu membaik, istirahatlah yang cukup._**

Yang mengantarku juga bukan Sehun, lalu siapa? Ah sudahlah, Kai ingat di depanmu ada Seora! "Kenapa kau tak memperhatikanku?" Seora mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kemudian menyuapiku. "Ini bibimbap buatanku, cobalah!" aku dengan enggan memakannya, padahal sejujurnya mulutku terasa pahit sekali.

Aku mengunyah bibimbap buatan Seora, rasanya aneh dan bumbunya kurang merata. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?" mau tak mau aku mengangguk, tak mungkin aku menggeleng. "Kai, besok aku sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolahmu. Aku sebagai adik kelasmu, menyenangkan kan? Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi, aku harap kita bisa pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama."

Aku membelalakkan mataku, apa? Seora mendaftar di sekolah? Sial! Itu akan membuat Kyungsoo _hyung _semakin menjauh dariku, aish Seora mengapa kau berubah? "Benarkah?" tanyaku, ia mengangguk yakin. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan seragam dan buku pelajaran untuk esok hari. Aku dengar, disana kau adalah idola ya? Pasti besok semua akan iri menatapku hehe, dan aku sudah belajar bikin bekal aku bisa membawakan bekal untukmu setiap hari."

'Tidak, itu berarti tidak akan ada bekal dari Kyungsoo _hyung?_ Rasa masakan Kyungsoo _hyung _lebih enak, apa aku harus menolaknya?' "Em, Seora kau tak perlu repot-repot. Sungguh aku sudah biasa jajan di kantin." Tolakku halus. "Aku tak pernah direpotkan oleh orang yang aku sayang."

"Huh?" Seora tersenyum, ia benar-benar cantik. "Aku.. sayang padamu Kai." Ya Tuhan, masalah apalagi ini? Belum selesai urusanku dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_! "Jadi jangan menolak hal yang kulakukan ya? _Jebal~_"

Baik mungkin kini aku memahami mengapa Suho _hyung _sama sekali tak merespon Seora.

**TBC._.**

**Jangan bash castnya hehehe. Asli aku juga kesel sama Seora, sebenernya ada orang kaya Seora di dunia nyata. Huh, kalo aja aku bisa bejek-bejek Seora(?) ;-; Kyungsoo eomma sabar ya /peluk erat (?)**

**Last, Review?^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: ** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} A Day with Dr. Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Hari ini Kai memutuskan berangkat lebih pagi, itu semua agar ia bisa menghindari Seora selama beberapa waktu. Menurut Kai, kedatangan Seora terlalu cepat. Ya, terlalu cepat hingga ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Sebenarnya Kai memiliki dua pilihan, pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi atau memilih _bed rest _di rumah karena tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tapi ia memilih pilihan pertama dan membuat penjaga sekolah mereka terkejut, Kim Jongin yang biasanya hadir lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup hari ini malah hadir lima menit sebelum gerbang dibuka. Dan alasan yang membuat ia sekolah adalah karena ia sedang mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, semalam ia mengirim pesan lagi dan Kyungsoo tak membalasnya.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan kelas Kyungsoo yang masih sepi, ia menunggu agar lelaki dengan mata bulat itu bisa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Kai belum sempat menjelaskan kejadian di _mall _tempo hari karena Seora telah datang dan Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya.

Kai mematung seperti orang gila di depan kelas Kyungsoo selama lebih dari 45 menit, berulang kali teman sekelas Kyungsoo menanyakan 'Sedang apa Kai?' dan Kai hanya menggeleng atau tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Mata Kai memandang ke koridor, berusaha mencari Kyungsoo di antara ratusan murid sekolahnya tersebut. Dan lelaki manis yang ditunggu Kai baru datang sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa, tak seperti biasa Kyungsoo datang sesiang ini. Kai tahu Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya, tapi lelaki manis itu malah menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Kai menahan lengan Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu sempat melewatinya. "_Wae geurae? _Uhm, Kai aku ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris di pelajaran pertama. Biarkan aku masuk dan belajar dahulu," Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kai.

"_Hyung, mianhae._" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil –dan Kai tahu kalau senyum itu dipaksakan- "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, ah _annio _kau bahkan tak punya kesalahan sehingga aku tak harus memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo berkata lembut, tapi entah mengapa kata-katanya malah membuat Kai merasa ditusuk sebuah belati. "_Hyung, _aku.. aku tak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf karena menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak sakit kok, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi diikuti sebuah senyuman. "_Gotjimal._" Kai reflek mengecap perkataan Kyungsoo hanya sebagai ucapan bohong belaka. "Kim Jongin, tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku? Bahkan, tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" nada Kyungsoo meninggi, lama-lama mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena posisi mereka yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang tidak tahu semua tentang _hyung, _tapi aku belajar dan berusaha mencari tahunya. Tapi ketika aku berkata jujur tentang perasaanku, _hyung _bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dengan benar! Dan _hyung _bahkan tak berusaha mengerti!" bentak Kai, ia benar-benar tak bermaksud membentak Kyungsoo. Sayang ia kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menghadapi Kyungsoo, dan emosi tiba-tiba menguasai pikirannya. "_Geurae, _kita memang tak saling mengerti kan? Jadi mengapa kau berusaha untuk mengerti dan memintaku mencoba mengerti? Hentikan, dan lepaskan tanganmu. Semenit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya sebelum Kai sempat memberikan sanggahan.

Teeettt!

Detik berikutnya bel berbunyi, mengurungkan niat Kai yang ingin meminta maaf, untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

Kai melangkah gontai, ia menabrak murid-murid lain –yang tadi menguping pembicaraannya dan Kyungsoo- dengan bahunya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, duduk di samping Sehun. Sehun menatap Kai bingung, sebenarnya ia telah bingung sedari tadi ketika ia datang tas Kai sudah ada di bangkunya namun pemiliknya tak kunjung kemari. "Kai, kau sudah masuk? Dan.. darimana kau sepagi ini?" tanya Sehun bingung, Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin masuk tapi aku kini menyesalinya. Ck, entahlah Sehun aku jadi pusing sendiri." Kai memijit pangkal hidungnya, berusaha mengurangi pening yang tiba-tiba hadir. "Apa kau tak berminat menyalin tugasku? Park Jungsoo _ssaem _ada di pelajaran pertama, kau tahu biar ia lembut tapi ia tak pernah segan menghukum anak yang tak mematuhi aturan."

"Sial, aku bahkan tak sempat berpikir ada tugas di hari ini. Dan kau tahu Sehun, sepertinya aku bahkan membawa pelajaran yang kemarin. Katakan pada mereka aku tak enak badan dan memilih beristirahat di UKS." Kai bangkit meninggalkan Sehun, ketika ia sampai di pintu kelas ternyata guru Biologinya itu telah datang.

"Mau kemana kau Kim Jongin?" tanya Park Jungsoo yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. "Maaf _seonsaengnim, _saya tidak enak badan." Kai beralasan, Leeteuk sepertinya sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Kai. "Kau sedang tidak enak badan atau ingin kabur dari pelajaranku? Sudahkah kau mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan hm?"

"Belum _ssaem, _kemarin saya pingsan dan terpaksa pulang lebih awal." Sebenarnya Kai berkata dengan jujur, namun karena _image 'Bad Boy' _yang melekat pada anak itu banyak guru tak mempercayainya termasuk Leeteuk. "Benarkah?" Leeteuk bertanya ragu.

"Maaf _ssaem, _tapi yang Jongin katakan itu benar. Kemarin aku dan Dongho yang membawanya ke UKS karena ia pingsan setelah pelajaran olahraga." Sehun bangkit dan membela Kai, Dongho ikutan mengangguk dan membuktikan kalau perkataan Sehun benar. "Baiklah sepertinya kali ini kau tak bohong, dan sejujurnya wajahmu terlihat pucat. Seharusnya kau izin dan beristirahat di rumah Jongin agar tak perlu absen di pelajaran pertama seperti ini."

"Baik lain kali saya akan beristirahat di rumah, terima kasih." Kai membungkukkan badannya hormat lalu melangkah menuju ke UKS.

. . .

"Sehun _oppa!_" Sehun menoleh, siapa yang memanggilnya _oppa? _Setahunya Sehun adalah anak termuda di antara beberapa teman-temannya, Sehun berbalik dan menatap gadis dengan rambut panjang berlari ke arahnya. Sehun memicingkan mata, ia tak merasa mengenal anak itu tapi anak itu telah memanggilnya '_oppa_'.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Sehun _to the point, _gadis itu membungkukkan badannya hormat. "_Oppa annyeonghasseyo! _Lee Seora _imnida, _aku datang dari SMP." Aku telah mengatakan kan kalau sekolah Kai merupakan satu komplek antara _junior high school _dan _senior high school._ "Apa yang anak SMP lakukan di gedung SMA?" tanya Sehun lagi, ia tak merasa perlu meladeni anak ini. Entahlah, ada sesuatu dalam diri anak itu yang tak membuatnya senang –dipastikan bukan wajahnya, karena anak itu cukup cantik- atau mungkin perasaan Sehun saja yang terlalu peka?

"Kau teman Kai kan? Ups maksudku, er.. aku terbiasa memanggil Kai tanpa embel-embel _'oppa_' atau semacamnya." Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu?" Sehun kembali mengamati anak itu, lalu kemudian Sehun merasa anak itu cukup familiar. 'Tunggu, Lee Seora?!' Sehun baru ingat sesuatu, bukankah anak ini adalah anak yang selalu diimpikan Kai sedari dulu? Dan mengapa anak itu ada di sini? Bukankah waktu itu Kai bilang Seora ada di Amerika?

Meski mulai membaca keaadaan Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, menunggu sampai Seora berkata lagi. "Salam kenal, kemarin aku ke rumah Kai dan aku menemukan fakta bahwa kau teman dekat Kai. Dan sudahlah tujuan utamaku ingin bertanya, apa _oppa _tahu dimana Kai?" entah mengapa Sehun tak ingin membantu anak itu, kalau Kyungsoo atau mantan-mantan Kai yang mencarinya sudah pasti Sehun akan mengatakan dengan jujur kalau Kai ada di UKS sekarang.

"_Molla, _ia tadi pergi duluan. Dan satu lagi, kita tidak akrab jangan panggil aku '_oppa_' itu terdengar aneh panggil saja aku '_sunbae_'." Setelah berkata begitu Sehun langsung meninggalkan Seora di tempat. "Ish, dingin sekali! Tak seperti Kai, awas saja aku akan bilang ke Kai." Gerutu Seora.

_ Kyungsoo's Class_

"Kyungsoo-ya _gwaenchana_?" Luna, teman sekelas Kyungsoo tampak begitu panik. Ia melihat darah mengucur dari telunjuk Kyungsoo, "_Annio, gwaenchana. _Aku hanya tadi melamun dan _cutter _ini mengenai jariku."

"Ke UKS lah, kau akan iritasi bila membiarkan darahnya mengalir. Lagipula lihat darahnya mengotori mejamu, pergilah ke UKS untuk mengobati tanganmu aku akan membersihkan mejamu." Luna menenangkan, "Eum _gumawo _Luna-ya." Luna memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah tisu untuk menghindari darahnya berceceran di jalan, dengan langkah-langkah kecil Kyungsoo pun berlari ke arah UKS.

'Aku kalau melamun akan melupakan segala sesuatu, dan bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau aku sedang memotong sesuatu tadi?' batin Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit pusing mencium aroma darah, tapi setidaknya aroma darah lebih baik daripada ia melihat nanah atau sesuatu menjijikan lainnya.

Kriet..

Kyungsoo membuka pintu UKS, dan ia terkejut melihat Kai sedang tertidur di salah satu ranjang UKS. Lelaki mungil itu mencoba berpura-pura tak perduli, Kyungsoo membasuh tangannya dan menahan perih ketika air menyiram lukanya, ia melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan darah. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengobati lukanya dengan cairan alkohol agar lukanya mengering dan membalutkan sebuah _hansaplast _di atasnya.

Setelah selesai bukannya meninggalkan UKS ia malah mendekati Kai, kadang Kyungsoo ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena bertindak bertentangan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah Kai yang pucat, 'Kalau masih sakit mengapa ia tidak izin saja hari ini? Aku jadi merasa bersalah tadi pagi membentaknya,'

"_Hyung?_" Kyungsoo terkejut, Kai membuka matanya tepat ketika ia memperhatikan Kai. "O-Oh kau sudah bangun? Mengapa kau tidak meminum obat? Dan mengapa kalau masih sakit kau masuk sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak minum obat karena belum makan, dan bagaimana _hyung _tahu aku masih sakit?" tanya Kai. "K-Karena kemarin.." Kyungsoo menggantung jawabannya, "Jangan bilang _hyung _yang mengantarkanku pulang?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"_Mianhae, _aku lancang. Kemarin Sehun menyuruhku mengantarmu karena ia ada latihan _dance, jeongmal mianhae._" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, "Mengapa minta maaf _hyung? _Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau bahkan mau perduli padaku kemarin dan ya.. jujur aku malah senang karena kau yang mengantarkanku." Kai tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kenapa _hyung _ke UKS?" tanya Kai. "Jariku terkena _cutter _sehingga berdarah," Kyungsoo menunjukkan telunjuknya yang dibalut perban. "Lain kali hati-hati _hyung,_" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Eum Kai, kau kan belum makan. Makanlah, kau harus meminum obatnya. Kau mau makan bekalku? Kebetulan aku sendiri sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak sarapan kan? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku membentakmu tadi pagi." Kyungsoo berkata lirih, namun Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa aku memakan bekalmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan bekalku di kelas."

Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Kai dan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil bekal, "Kyungsoo _hyung, _perubahan _mood_nya tak berdampak buruk bagiku. Dan sejujurnya meski tadi pagi aku sempat kesal padanya, tapi sekarang aku sangat mengharapkannya."

_Kyungsoo p.o.v_

Aku melangkah keluar dengan kotak bekalku, kemudian aku melihat Lee Seora. 'Lee Seora bersekolah di sini?' batinku. "Eum.. _oppa_?" ia menyapaku. "Oh _annyeong._" Sapaku balik, ada apa ia menyapaku?

"_Oppa _tahu dimana Kai _oppa? _Kemarin waktu aku ke rumah Kai _oppa, _ia bilang ia mengenalmu dan bahkan menanyakan keadaanmu karena kemarin kita bertemu di rumah _oppa._" Aku mengangguk. "Oh, Kai ada di UKS. Kebetulan aku juga akan kesana dan memberikan bekalku padanya."

"Eh? Kai sakit? Kalau begitu biar aku saja _oppa _yang kesana, lagipula aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal untuknya. Itukan bekal _oppa, _jangan diberikan pada orang lain. Dan, aku duluan ya terima kasih infonya." Aku bahkan tak sempat mengangguk karena anak itu berlari duluan, dari seragamnya anak itu pasti masih SMP.

"Kai itu, kalau ia telah dibikinkan bekal oleh orang yang ia cintai, mengapa ia masih mengharapkan bekalku? Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas." Gumamku, sambil membawa bekal makanku kembali, dan entah mengapa kenyataan kalau Seora yang memberikan bekalnya pada Kai membuatku sakit. 'Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, mengapa kau masih ada di kehidupan Kai sih? Berhentilah berharap yang tidak pasti, lagipula Lee Seora sudah jauh lebih lama dan pasti lebih berarti untuk Kai. Berhenti memikirkan lelaki bernama Kim Jongin sekarang!'

_Kyungsoo p.o.v end_

Kriet!

"Kyungsoo _hyung _kenapa lama se.. Seora?" Seora masuk lalu menundukkan dirinya di ranjang sebelah Kai, "Kai, kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit? Dan mengapa kau malah meminta orang lain memberikan bekalnya padamu? Kau tak dengar aku kemarin, ini aku buatkan bekal untukmu. Aku telah menyuruh Kyungsoo _oppa _untuk kembali ke kelasnya."

"Mengapa kau menyuruh Kyungsoo _hyung _kembali?" tanya Kai tajam. "Yaampun Kai, ia kan juga harus makan. Mengapa kau menginginkan bekalnya? Bukankah semua bekal sama saja? Lagipula apa kau tak senang aku perhatikan hm?"

"Baiklah terserah." Seora mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan seperti itu, ini makanlah." Seora membukakan bekalnya, ada Kimbap di dalamnya. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin makan Seora. Dan bukankah sebentar lagi waktu istirahat SMP telah usai?" tanya Kai.

"Ayolah Kai, aku telah berputar-putar mencari keberadaanmu dari gedung SMP. Aku akan membolos pelajaran berikutnya, kau belum makan kan?" Seora mengambil salah satu irisan Kimbap dengan sumpit. "Jangan membolos, baiklah aku akan makan tiga suap setelah itu kau kembalilah. Kau mengerti kan?" Kai mencoba tersenyum, Seora mengangguk. Kai pun mengunyah Kimbap yang disuapkan Seora padanya.

Rasa masakan Seora yang kurang sesuai dengan selera indera pencernaan Kai langsung membuat lelaki itu memperlama kunyahannya. "Kai, aku merasa ada yang berbeda tentangmu." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Mwohaeyo_?"

"Kau tak memperlakukanku seperti dulu lagi, kau bahkan dulu tak pernah menaikkan nada suaramu bila berbicara denganku." Kai langsung menelan setengah irisan Kimbap yang ia makan. "_Mianhae._" Jawab Kai lirih, "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dan nanti malam, aku akan main ke rumahmu! Aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu."

"Baiklah, kau main saja. Dan Seora-ya, aku benar-benar sudah kenyang. Kumohon jangan memaksaku, aku akan muntah bila makan diatas porsiku." Seora tersenyum, "_Ara, _semoga cepat sembuh."

Seora pun meninggalkan Kai, dan lima menit berikutnya Kai memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. "Haish, aku seperti seorang buronan yang harus menghindar terus dari Seora. Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan lebih muda dariku dan dulu aku yang mengejar-ngejarnya bagai seorang _fanboy._" Kai menggeleng-geleng lalu menuju ke parkiran motornya.

"Kali ini aku tak boleh gagal, aku harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo _hyung._"

. . .

"Lay _gege _kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada kuliah siang hari ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluh, ia berjalan dari sekolah menuju rumahnya yang tidak dekat. "Inilah akibatnya karena _eomma _belum mengizinkanku naik kendaraan, padahal tadi Luna menawariku pulang bersama. Tapi aku kan malu kalau pulang bersama anak perempuan, lagipula kekasih Luna akan cemburu padaku nantinya. Huft, ini menyebalkan."

"Dan kotak makan ini, aku tadi tak berminat memakannya. Sia-sia kalau harus dibuang, aish udara panas sekali." Kyungsoo menendang kaleng bekas, semenjak tak bersama Suho lagi biasanya ia akan pulang bersama Lay. Dan malah beberapa hari lalu Kai lah yang mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, "Aish mengapa jadi mengingat dia lagi?"

Brumm!

Kyungsoo menoleh, Kai sudah di sampingnya dengan motor _sportn_ miliknya. Ia langsung mengenali kalau itu Kai, tapi mengapa Kai telah mengganti bajunya? "_Hyung, _naiklah. Aku antar kau pulang," Kai menaikkan kaca _helm _miliknya, Kyungsoo menatap ragu. "Er.."

"Naik saja, bukankah selama aku mengantarmu kau selalu sampai di rumah dengan selamat? Lagipula apa kau benar-benar mau jalan kaki hingga rumahmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian ia duduk di boncengan Kai setelah memakai _helm _yang Kai berikan. Motor Kai melaju dengan kecepatan normal dan sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, apa kau mau masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum. "Boleh." Ia memarkirkan motornya, lalu masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu Kyungsoo. "Sepi sekali, Lay _gege _kemana? _Eomma_mu?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan memberi isyarat agar Kai mengikutinya ke taman belakang.

"Lay _gege _ada kuliah siang, sementara _eomma _ia sepertinya ada pertemuan dengan teman kerjanya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan, tapi sebelum ia ke taman belakang ia menyempatkan membuatkan minum untuk mereka berdua. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang meletakkan tas dan kotak bekalnya sebelum mulai membuat minum.

"_Hyung, _bekalmu masih utuh?" tanya Kai. "Hm, _ne. _Aku tak selera makan hari ini dan terlanjur kenyang, tadi juga saat aku mau membawanya ke UKS untuk kuberikan padamu, Lee Seora-ssi mencegahku jadi ya sudah.." jawab Kyungsoo jujur, Kai meraih kotak bekal berwarna biru itu. "Jangan dibuang _hyung, _buat aku saja."

"Eh? Tapi itu sudah dingin Kai." Kyungsoo mencegah, "_Gwaenchana, _lagipula aku sekarang lapar." Kyungsoo meraih kotak bekal itu sebelum dibuka oleh Kai, "Baiklah kau boleh memakannya, biar aku panaskan dulu di _microwave._" Kyungsoo memindahkan bekalnya ke mangkok tahan panas dan memanaskannya di _microwave._

Setelah panas, Kyungsoo pun membawa masakan dan minuman yang ia buat ke taman belakang. Mereka duduk di kursi yang sengaja diletakkan _appa _Kyungsoo untuk bersantai. "_Itadakimasu~_" Kai pun memakan masakan Kyungsoo dengan lahap, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi merasa kenyang sendiri. "Enak?" Kai mengangguk.

"Kau seperti orang yang seharian belum makan Kai hehe." Canda Kyungsoo, "Aku memang belum makan seharian kok." Kai nyengir, lalu melanjutkan makan. "_Jinjjha?_ Bukankah istirahat tadi Lee Seora membawakanmu bekal?"

"Aku hanya makan tiga suap, rasanya sungguh tak bersahabat dengan lidahku." Gerutu Kai, "Maklumi saja ia kan masih SMP, ia pasti belum belajar memasak sepenuhnya. Lagipula, tak kusangka kau ini pemilih ketika makan." Kai tersenyum, lalu menghabiskan makanannya.

"_Hyung.._" panggil Kai, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Suho _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alis, lalu tertawa kecil. "_Eobseo, _kau tahu mulai pada hari pertama kali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan perasaan itu telah pergi. Ini aneh, tapi aku senang karena kau telah merubahnya. Malah belakangan hari ini aku tak jelas dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, semuanya begitu _random. _Seperti ada batu besar yang memenuhi otakku dan membuatku sesak, tapi ketika aku ingin menyingkirkannya batu itu hanya sebuah batu lapuk yang akan hancur ketika aku remas, konyol."

"_Mianhae._" Keadaan hening beberapa detik, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Aigoo, _kau mengatakan maaf dua kali padaku hari ini tanpa sesuatu yang jelas. Bukankah aku sudah bilang Kai, kau tidak punya salah. Jangan terus meminta maaf dan membuatku seolah-olah menjadi orang jahat karena tak memaafkanmu, _arra_? Dan sudahlah, kita ini kan teman mengapa jadi _awkward _begini? Dan yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku karena membentakmu."

"_Hyung, naega neomu joahae._" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "_Nado, nan joahaeyo._" Jawab Kyungsoo disertai senyuman.

'_Hyung _kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku menyukaimu, _annio _aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja, aku takut bila aku mengucap _saranghae _kau akan semakin jauh dariku. Aku bahkan masih mencari keraguan dalam perasaanku, aku takut memang benar adanya aku mendekatimu karena aku menganggapmu Lee Seora. Karena kalau seperti itu, berarti aku tak ada bedanya dengan Suho _hyung._ Kelak bila semuanya jelas, aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku padamu _hyung._'

. . .

"Kai? Wajahmu lemas sekali, apa kau baru bangun tidur?" Seora yang bertamu kaget karena Kai memang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, Kai mengangguk. Ia baru saja tidur selama satu jam dan Seora sudah datang, "Ini aku bawa kue, tadi aku mampir ke toko."

Kai mengambil barang bawaan Seora dan meletakkannya di meja makan, kemudian ia mengajak Seora duduk. Jika dulu, Kai lah yang selalu mengawali pembicaraan tapi nampaknya sekarang Seora lah yang selalu mencari topik sementara Kai akan membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Kai," panggil Seora memecah keheningan. "Hem?" Seora berdiri lalu berjalan ke belakang Kai, dan menutup kedua mata Kai dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu, aku khusus membuatkannya di Amerika. Ayo lihat hadiahnya, kau mau kan? Hadiah itu akan ada ketika kau membuka pintu rumahmu."

Kai pun berdiri, dengan Seora yang sedikit menjinjit di belakang punggungnya untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, Seora melepaskan tangannya dari mata Kai. "Jangan buka matamu sebelum aku menghitung sampai tiga. Satu, dua, tiga.. bukalah!" Kai pun membuka matanya, menatap Seora yang sedang berdiri sementara sebelah tangannya memegang pigora berukuran sekitar 10R. Kai menatap pigora itu dengan kedua matanya, itu adalah sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang Kai yakin 100% adalah hasil karya Seora, lukisan itu tampak begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

"_Joahae?_" tanya Seora, Kai mengangguk yakin. "_Gumawo, _itu adalah lukisan terindah yang pernah aku lihat. _Gumawo _telah membuatkannya untukku Seora-ya." Kai membiarkan telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan pigora tersebut.

"Selama masa perawatan, aku berusaha untuk melukis lukisan terbaik. Aku telah menghabiskan banyak buku sketsa dan juga kanvas, hingga aku memutuskan untuk berhenti melukis lagi. Kemudian rasa rinduku padamu menyeruak, dan aku melampiaskannya dengan melukis wajahmu. Aku tahu, kau merasa aku tak adil karena hanya melukiskan untuk Suho _oppa _kan? Kai, maafkan aku tak pernah sadar akan perasaanmu. Kini aku menyadari kalau aku membutuhkanmu, _saranghae.._"

"_Keundae _Seora aku-" baru saja Kai ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, Seora keburu menjinjit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Chu~

Kai kaget, bibir Seora telah lebih dahulu menciumnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat mencerna kejadian itu, ia hanya merasa tiba-tiba Seora memeluk pundaknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai buru-buru menguasai dirinya dan ingin berhenti, ia menarik dirinya.

Krek!

Mereka berdua menoleh, Kai membelalakkan matanya. Itu Kyungsoo! Dan, Suho? 'Sedang apa mereka disini?' batin Kai. Lelaki itu melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, Kai tahu Kyungsoo begitu terkejut sampai-sampai menjatuhkan tas plastik yang tidak Kai ketahui isinya. "Kyungsoo _hyung, _Suho _hyung_?" panggil Kai lirih.

"_Hyung _cepatlah, aku tunggu di mobil." Kyungsoo meraih tas plastik yang jatuh dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Suho, ia lalu berlari ke mobil Suho. Sementara Suho yang menerima hanya memandang Kyungsoo bingung, kemudian ia beralih menatap Kai dan Seora yang masih mematung.

"Ehm, Kai daripada kau mematung lebih baik kau ambil barang yang tertinggal di bagasi mobil. Dan Seora, kau mau ikut _oppa _masuk?" Seora mengangguk reflek, dan membantu Suho membawa barang-barangnya.

Kai melangkah mendekati mobil hitam Suho, hatinya kalut. Ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo melihat adegan ciuman tadi. Kai melangkah ke kursi penumpang, mengintip dari jendela.

Tokk.. tokk..

Kai mengetuk jendela mobil Suho, Kyungsoo membuka kaca mobil. "_W-wae_?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai melihat mata Kyungsoo sedikit berkaca-kaca. "_Hyung, _tolong tekan tombol untuk membuka bagasinya. Suho _hyung _bilang ada barang yang tertinggal." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu melakukan hal yang Kai pinta.

Kai berjalan menuju belakang mobil, mengambil satu tas kain yang cukup berat, kemudian ia beralih lagi ke kaca jendela yang terbuka. "_Hyung, _kau melihatnya.." Kai berkata dengan nada yang tak jelas apakah ucapannya mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan atau bahkan pernyataan. "Ya, aku tadi datang tak tepat pada waktunya. Maaf kalau kegiatan kalian terganggu," Kai mendesahkan nafas berat. Ia meletakkan tas kain tadi di atap mobil Suho. "_Hyung mian-"_

"Jangan katakan maaf lagi, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Tapi kesalahanku, aku mengganggu acara kalian." Kyungsoo buru-buru memotong kata-kata Kai. Kai terdiam, ia memang akan meminta maaf untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. "Jangan meminta maaf Kai, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Tapi salahku, salahku yang selalu salah mengartikan perhatianmu selama ini. Salahku yang selalu berpikiran lebih tetapi pada kenyatannya kau hanya menganggapku teman, salahku yang terlalu naif. Salahku yang cemburu tadi, salahku karena aku tak bisa menahan diriku dan berkata '_Annyeong _Kai!' seperti biasa layaknya seorang tamu dan malah menjatuhkan barang sehingga kau menyadari keadaanku, ini salahku yang-"

Chu~

Kai tak perduli bibirnya telah menyentuh dua bibir sekaligus malam ini, Kai mencium Kyungsoo dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam kaca mobil. Kai ingin Kyungsoo berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi, Kai memegang pipi Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kai tidak dicium melainkan mencium, lelaki berkulit _tan _itu memejamkan matanya dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya kedalam ciuman tersebut. Kai mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, setelah merasa bahwa pasokan udara mereka habis Kai perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, dengan mata yang basah. "_Hyung-_" baru saja Kai ingin berbicara. "Bagaimana bisa kau, mencium dua orang pada satu malam Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tajam. "Aku melakukannya agar kau mau mendengarku, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Aku sudah bilang tak ada yang dijelaskan dan jangan mencoba menjelaskannya. Juga satu lagi Kai, aku merasa tak nyaman lagi denganmu. Terima kasih atas beberapa hari belakangan ini kau telah menghiburku. Dan maaf akhir-akhir ini aku begitu _childish _sehingga selalu marah padamu tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku tak ingin terus menyalahkanmu oleh karena itu ayo kembali seperti dulu kau adalah _hoobae_ku dan aku _sunbae_mu." Kai membelalakkan matanya, dan baru ketika ia akan menjelaskan lagi Kyungsoo menutup kaca jendela mobil Suho. Kai pun mengalah, ia memilih berdiri dan menegakkan badannya.

Ketika ia akan melangkah, ia melihat Suho dan Seora menatapnya. Suho menatap Kai dengan wajah datar namun Kai tahu ada suatu hal yang meletup-letup di diri Suho, sementara Seora menatapnya dan memaksakan senyum. Untuk menutupi air mata yang perlahan-lahan jatuh di kedua pipi merahnya.

"Seora, aku.. bisa jelaskan semua ini." Kai membuka suara, "_Annio, _tidak perlu. Dan Kai, aku pulang dulu sampai berjumpa besok!" Seora tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam taksi yang sedari tadi menunggunya keluar. Suho tanpa berkata apa-apa masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi mobilnya, meninggalkan Kai yang mematung di depan pagar rumahnya bagai orang gila.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan Kim Jongin? AISH! _Pabonikkayo.._" Kai membentak dirinya sendiri. "_Geureochi, _kali ini mereka semua pergi. Hah, bukankah memang selalu aku yang ditinggalkan? Aku terlalu membuat kesalahan dengan diriku sendiri!" Kai menendang sebuah kerikil, kemudian berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Kemudian matanya menangkap lukisan Seora tadi, pigora yang diluarnya dilapisi bingkai emas itu memang tampak tak jauh ekspresinya dengan Kai seperti malam ini.

"Hei kau, berhentilah membuat orang sakit hati. Kim Jongin.." Kai menunjuk lukisan itu, kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia melukai dua orang yang sama-sama menempati hatinya di hari yang sama.

**TBC._.**

**Last, review jusseyo? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: ** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} A Day with Dr. Kai

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Krek!

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya lalu membawa lukisan Seora masuk dan menyimpannya di kamar tamu, ia kemudian melangkah ke ruang tengah melihat apa saja yang dibawa Suho. Ternyata hanya beberapa oleh-oleh, mungkin Suho habis berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya.

Kemudian ia membuka tas kain yang tadi ia ambil, di dalamnya ada sebuah tempat bekal dan sepucuk surat. Kai meraih surat itu dan duduk di sofa sambil meluruskan kakinya, seperti tak ada yang perduli lagi dengannya.

**_Hai Kai, aku buatkan makan malam untukmu. Kalau sudah mendingin kau bisa memanaskannya, aku harap kau bisa menggunakan microwave dengan benar kekeke. Selamat menikmati^^_**

"Ternyata Kyungsoo _hyung _masih perduli denganku, ternyata ia masih sempat membuatkan makanan untukku." Kai berkata miris, memang semenjak kecil tidak ada orang yang benar-benar perhatian padanya kecuali orangtua Suho. Orangtuanya meninggalkannya ke luar negeri sesering mungkin dan Kai tak pernah cocok pada _maid _dan _butler._ Ia membiarkan dirinya hidup sendiri dan kesepian, atau mengganggu Suho dan Seora.

"Kalau saja Kyungsoo _hyung _tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia mungkin tak bakal rela membuatkan aku makanan sebanyak ini." Gumamnya, Kai jadi tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, apalagi jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

'Seandainya membuat Kyungsoo _hyung _percaya aku mencintainya begitu mudah, mengapa ia tak memberiku kesempatan barang sedikit saja untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Oh tidak, aku sudah mendapatkan hatinya dan malah aku yang melukainya lagi.'

Dengan nekat Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo, ia berdebar ketika suara sambungan mulai terdengar ia takut Kyungsoo akan menolak panggilannya. "_Yeobboseyyo? Hyung? _Kau mengangkatku? Syukurlah." Ia tersenyum. "_Yeobboseyyo Kai, wae?_"

Deg!

Suara Kyungsoo begitu parau, 'Apa ia menangis?' batin Kai. "_H-hyung _kau menangis?" tanya Kai, ia mendengar kekehan kecil di seberang sana. "_Annio, mungkin aku kelelahan. Maaf aku tadi membentakmu lagi, kurasa emosiku hari ini berada di kadar tertinggi selama aku hidup hehe."_

_"Hyung, _sekali saja.." gumam Kai. "_Mwo? Sekali saja apa?" _Kai menarik nafas berat, "Datanglah ke taman bermain tempo hari, aku ingin berkencan denganmu lagi. Sekali saja, bila kemudian kau tidak ingin mengenalku lagi tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu sekali lagi." Ajak Kai, ia berkata dengan penuh penekanan dan rasa harap.

"_Baiklah._" Dan ingin rasanya Kai melompat kegirangan, "Benarkah? Terima kasih _hyung, _aku akan menjemputmu esok jam dua siang!" seru Kai. "_Tidak perlu, taman itu dekat aku akan berangkat sendiri. Kita bertemu di antrian bianglala saja bagaimana?_" tawar Kyungsoo, dan Kai mengepalkan tangannya menahan dirinya untuk tak melampiaskan kesenangannya dengan cara yang hiperbolis.

"_Gumawo hyung.. gumawo!_" Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi. "_Ne, aku akan menunggumu. Jangan telat ya, aku takut sendirian di tempat ramai._" Kai mengangguk padahal ia tahu Kyungsoo takkan bisa melihatnya. "Tenang saja, _keurigo hyung.._"

"_Wae ireum?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "_Saranghae._" Dan tanpa berani mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo ia buru-buru memutus panggilannya. 'Yang penting aku bisa kencan dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_!'

. . .

"Kai! Selamat pagi, mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat? Aku yakin kau akan senang," Kai kaget mendapati Seora yang sudah ada di rumahnya, ia melirik jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. "T-Tapi aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo _hyung._" Kai berusaha jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eum, begitu ya? Kau ada janji pukul berapa?" tanya Seora. "Jam dua sih." Seora menjentikkan jarinya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi! Ayolah sebentar saja, kau mau kan? _Jeball~_" dan seperti kita tahu sebelumnya, sejak kapan Kai bisa menolak permintaan Seora?

.

..

Kai melirik jam tangannya dengan khawatir, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih sementara Seora masih sibuk mengelilingi beberapa toko pakaian. Kai menyesal, kalau tahu Seora akan berbelanja sudah pasti ia menolaknya.

"Hei." Kai menghela nafas lega, Seora sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan beberapa tas belanjaan. "Oh, sudah? Bisa kita pulang?" tanya Kai langsung. "Uhm, ada sebuah tempat lagi. Ayo kita kesana!"

"Apa harus?" Seora mengangguk. "Sekali ini saja, aku janji hanya sekali ini."

. . .

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya, mungkin salahnya juga datang terlalu awal. Saat ini matahari sedang bersemangat untuk membakar kulit beberapa orang yang berdiri di tempat terbuka, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu Kai mengatakan akan datang jam dua, dan bukannya datang jam dua ia malah datang pukul setengah dua. Lalu ia pergi antri selama beberapa menit berharap Kai telah datang, namun kenyataannya Kai tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya ia takut Kai menunggunya, dan ia terlalu senang Kai mengajaknya. Kyungsoo melirik empat buah tiket bianglala di tangannya, sebenarnya ia ingin naik bianglala selama empat kali putaran, tapi ia tak mungkin naik sendiri.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke kedai _ice cream, _mungkin satu _cup ice cream _bisa mendinginkan harinya di tengah sinar matahari seperti itu. "_Vanilla choco chips, please._" Gadis penjual _ice cream _memberikan apa yang Kyungsoo mau. "_Gumawo._"

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku dibawah pohon rindang, ia jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu Kai. Semua itu berlalu dengan cepat, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dirinya begitu bebas. Kali itu ia berpikir untuk mempercayai Kai, dan mungkin mempercayakan dirinya pada Kai?

Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo tahu, untuk berharap hal yang tak pasti itu selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya sekarang ia berhenti berharap pada Kai, namun hatinya membuatnya berlaku terlalu egois pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang ia duduk menunggu Kai yang sampai _ice cream_nya telah habis tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitamnya, 'Apa aku harus menelpon?' batinnya, namun ia pikir tidak usah. Kai pasti akan datang nanti, Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya lagi.

Pukul dua lebih lima belas menit.

. . .

"Ini taman yang sama, ketika kau membawaku kemari dulu Kai." Kai hanya mengangguk, taman itu masih bagus namun ia tak terlalu ingin berlama-lama disana. "Aku jadi rindu masa kecil kita." Kai tak menanggapi, ia begitu kalut karena tahu Kyungsoo menunggu disana. Jarak toko pakaian yang Seora kunjungi ke taman ini menempuh setengah jam, dan dibutuhkan empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke taman bermain. Dan kalau Kai tak kunjung berangkat kesana ia pasti akan sampai di taman bermain itu pukul tiga siang.

"Begitukah?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Seora. "Apa?" tanya Kai. Seora menarik poninya kebelakang, "Ternyata memang tak ada kesempatan buatku ya." Gumamnya miris. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat, ketika pertama kali kita berada di taman ini berdua aku selalu menanyakan dimana Suho _oppa, _dan kau selalu menghiburku bahwa kau akan menemaniku, aku tetap tidak mau dan hanya ingin bertemu dengan _oppa_. Tapi ternyata semuanya telah berubah ya, kali ini bukan aku yang ingin meninggalkan danau ini untuk bertemu dengan orang lain."

"Seora.." gadis di hadapan Kai itu tersenyum, "_Gwaenchana, _aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena menahanmu, aku kira ketika aku membawamu ke taman ini kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu lagi, Kai."

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu." Seora tersenyum kecil, "Kini aku akan melepaskanmu, pergilah." Kai memegang lengan Seora, "Aku masih sahabatmu." Seora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang sahabatku, tapi saat ini pergilah, aku benar-benar ingin sendiri."

"_Wae?_" tanya Kai bingung. "Aku bilang pergi! Tolong, jangan khawatirkan aku. Sopirku akan menjemput sebentar lagi, kalau kau tak pergi, jangan harap aku memberimu kesempatan bersama Kyungsoo _oppa._" Nada suara Seora terdengar parau.

"B-Baiklah." Dan detik itu Kai berlalu secepat tenaga menuju mobilnya.

. . . .

Kyungsoo memegang empat tiket bianglala yang mulai kusut karena sedari tadi ia genggam terus, ini sudah pukul tiga kurang dan Kai belum datang juga. "Mungkin ia memang takkan datang." Gumamnya miris, lalu memasukkan tiket itu kedalam kantong jaketnya.

"Tiket _rollercoaster _satu." Ia pikir akan sangat sayang kalau ia ke taman bermain tapi hanya memakan es krim, mungkin naik _rollercoaster _satu kali akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Kyungsoo bergerak ketika antriannya mulai mendekati petugas yang berjaga di _roller coaster _tersebut, ia melepaskan tas kecil yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya di loker yang tersedia. Lalu duduk di baris keempat _rollercoaster _tersebut.

Di sebelahnya kosong, entah mengapa Kyungsoo justru mensyukuri hal tersebut. Ia memegang sabuk pengaman yang terpasang secara otomatis, "Kau tidak takut kan _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menoleh, seolah-olah ia melihat Kai mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dan bertanya dengan nada memastikan.

"_Annio, rollercoaster _justru favoritku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pasti, jawaban yang sama yang ia berikan pada Kai dulu. Kyungsoo mengerjap perlahan, namun seiring dengan kerjapan matanya bayangan Kai seolah luruh terbawa angin.

Kyungsoo ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tahu itu hanya bayang-bayang Kai saja. _Roller coaster _mulai bergerak, seandainya ia bisa ia ingin berdoa agar _roller coaster _itu rusak dan terjadi kecelakaan kemudian ia jadi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Namun Kyungsoo tahu, banyak nyawa lain yang akan jadi korban kalau doanya dikabulkan, dan itu berarti ia jadi pembunuh secara tidak langsung.

Kyungsoo melihat lintasan _roller coaster _mulai naik ke puncak tertinggi, ia memejamkan matanya ketika _roller coaster _yang ia tumpangi mulai melambat. Mencoba mengeluarkan segala masalah yang selama beberapa hari ini mengganggunya, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Grekk!

_Roller coaster _itu turun dengan kecepatan penuh, beberapa penumpang lain menjerit, Kyungsoo malah tersenyum lega. Ia berhasil meninggalkan bebannya di puncak, membiarkan beban itu terbang seringan bulu di angkasa.

'_Teriaklah sepuas hati ketika rollercoaster sedang berada di puncak, dan ketika lintasannya turun.. maka rasa kesal dan emosimu yang meluap-luap akan menguap tertinggal di puncaknya.'_

'Aku juga meninggalkan perasaanku untuk Kai.' Batinnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya setelah ini ia akan menyakinkan dirinya untuk berhenti menaruh perasaan pada orang yang tidak seharusnya lagi.

. . .

Kai menendang sebuah kaleng kosong karena kesal, ia tiba di taman bermain pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo akan tetap berada disana, kalau Kyungsoo tetap berada disana jujur Kai merasa sangat bersalah. Cuaca sedang sangat terik dan Kyungsoo harus menunggu selama satu jam lebih.

Kai sudah memeriksa antrian bianglala dan menerobosnya beberapa kali untuk mencari Kyungsoo, namun tentu saja ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo namun lelaki itu tak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau kemana _hyung_?" gumam Kai, ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa tiket bianglala, dan entah mengapa Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang informasi. "_Chogiyo, _bisa aku minta bantuan?" tanya Kai sopan, gadis petugas informasi itu hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong umumkan agar Do Kyungsoo menuju ruang informasi." Jawab Kai. "Kalau boleh tahu nama anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu, Kai berpikir sejenak. "Zhang Yixing, namaku Zhang Yixing." Jawab Kai berdusta, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya.

Orang itu menatap Kai ragu, nama Zhang Yixing seperti nama orang China dan Kai sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang China. "_Panggilan kepada Do Kyungsoo, diharapkan menuju ke ruang informasi. Anda telah ditunggu oleh Zhang Yixing. Uhm.. kakak anda._" Gadis itu menambahkan 'kakak anda' ketika Kai menggumam kecil.

"_Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Do Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke ruang informasi, karena telah ditunggu oleh kakak anda Zhang Yixing. Terima kasih, selamat menikmati hari anda."_ Kai membungkukkan badannya sopan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

..

"_Panggilan kepada Do Kyungsoo, diharapkan menuju ke ruang informasi. Anda telah ditunggu oleh Zhang Yixing. Uhm.. kakak anda._" Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari antrian _roller coaster _–setelah menaiki wahana itu tiga kali- mengerjap bingung, bagaimana Lay bisa tahu ia ada di taman bermain?

"_Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Do Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke ruang informasi, karena telah ditunggu oleh kakak anda Zhang Yixing. Terima kasih, selamat menikmati hari anda."_ Suara itu menggema lagi, Kyungsoo memakai tasnya dan cepat-cepat melangkah. 'Mungkin Suho _hyung _meminta Lay _gege _menjemputku karena Kai tak bisa datang.' Pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia berlari kecil ke ruang informasi, tahu kalau tidak baik membuat Lay menunggu. Walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri tahu, kakaknya itu takkan pernah marah meski Kyungsoo pernah membohongi dan menjahilinya. Ia melihat pintu ruang informasi terbuka, Kyungsoo memutuskan masuk dan menemui Lay. "Permisi, apa Lay _gege _ada?"

Grepp!

Seseorang menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang cukup erat, Kyungsoo mencoba mendongak dan kaget ketika menyadari siapa yang memeluknya. "Hei, Kai—"

"Maafkan keterlambatanku _hyung, _jujur aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terlambat tapi Lee Seora datang dan—" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku pulang dulu ya, Lay _gege _sudah menjemput."

"Tidak ada Lay _gege _disini." Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku yang meminta pengumuman itu disampaikan atas nama Zhang Yixing. A-aku takut kau takkan datang bila aku menyebutkan namaku sendiri."

"_Hyung, _maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kai. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi kupikir aku tidak jadi memberikan kesempatan untuk kencan denganmu. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong dengan menolakmu, hanya saja kau tega membuatku menunggu di taman ini dengan lama dan kau malah menemui Lee Seora. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ada janji dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu _hyung, _kumohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sekali ini saja.." pinta Kai dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "Baiklah, kita bicara di bianglala saja." Kyungsoo melunak, ia merasa tidak enak dengan petugas informasi yang melihat mereka terus-menerus.

Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak lelaki itu ke bianglala, mereka menerobos antrian karena telah memiliki tiket bianglala. "Ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan tiketnya ke salah seorang petugas, Kai tersenyum miris, tiket itu telah kusut. Kyungsoo masuk ke bilik bianglala lebih awal, "Tambahkan putarannya." Kai berbicara dan menyerahkan tiketnya sendiri, petugas itu menatap bingung. Namun ia sepertinya mengenal Kai. "Sudah lama kau tak ke taman ini, nak." Kai mengangguk, lalu menyusul Kyungsoo.

Setelah pintu bianglala tertutup, bukannya berbicara mereka malah diam. Putaran pertama mereka habiskan tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya hembusan angin yang mewarnai keheningan mereka. Bianglala itu naik semakin tinggi, mengawali putaran kedua mereka.

"_Hyung _terima kasih mau berkencan denganku." Ucap Kai, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Tolong dengarkan ceritaku tanpa memotong, _hyung _bersedia kan?" tanya Kai. "Baiklah."

"Seora datang ke rumah jam sembilan pagi ketika aku baru bangun, awalnya aku bingung tapi ia bilang ia hanya ingin kuantar sebentar, karena memaksa akhirnya aku menurutinya. Kemudian ia mengajakku berbelanja, percayalah _hyung _aku benar-benar ingin pergi saat itu, kemudian ia mengajakku ke taman. Tapi aku yang selalu melihat jam membuatnya sadar aku hanya ingin menemuimu, dan ia sadar kalau aku memilihmu lebih dari dirinya."

"Dia menyuruhku meninggalkannya, atau kalau aku tak meninggalkannya ia takkan memberiku kesempatan bersamamu. Dan aku kesini, aku kesini untukmu _hyung. _Meskipun aku harusnya sadar, aku tak perlu menuruti Seora. Harusnya aku sadar, aku yang mempermainkan diriku sendiri, karena sedari kau hadir di hidupku hatiku lebih memilihmu _hyung. _Hanya sisa perasaanku pada Seora tak bisa sepenuhnya hilang, aku tak tega meninggalkannya, apalagi mengingat bagaimana dulu ia terluka ditinggalkan Suho _hyung._ Aku takut aku jadi sejahat Suho _hyung.._"

"_Hyung _kau boleh menganggapku bajingan, tapi asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan _hyung, saranghamnida. _Setelah mendengar pernyataan ini kau boleh berpura-pura tak mengenalku, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku dengan benar."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang. "Kau orang paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal. Bukannya menjadi dokter cinta kau malah melukaiku lebih parah daripada Suho _hyung, _kau tahu rasanya dinomor duakan? Sakit sekali, aku kira kau tak akan datang ke taman ini Jongin. Aku bahkan datang lebih awal dan kau datang lama sekali."

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menunduk, "Aku naik _roller coaster, _kau bilang naik _roller coaster _bisa melepaskan beban-beban. Aku melepaskan segala rasa penat yang menghimpitku Jongin, aku melepaskan perasaanku padamu di atas sana, di puncak tertinggi lintasan, dan ajaibnya itu berhasil, karena aku kurang yakin aku menaiki _roller coaster _itu tiga kali berturut-turut, memastikan bahwa perasaanku benar-benar hilang."

"J-jadi kau melepaskan perasaanmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menyeka setetes air mata yang turun di pipinya. "Tapi sekarang, aku ingin naik _roller coaster _itu untuk yang keempat kalinya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Untuk?"

"Untuk mengambil perasaanku lagi, aku kira tak seharusnya menyia-nyiakan perasaan cinta yang kumiliki padamu. Aku tak ingin perasaan itu pergi, aku ingin menahannya, aku akan belajar mengendalikan perasaan itu, belajar mencintaimu kembali."

"_H-hyung.._" Kyungsoo memegang pipi Kai, "_Nado saranghae._" Ia menarik wajah Kai mendekat dan menciumnya lembut, Kai merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dan membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Sementara bianglala mereka masih berputar pelan, cahaya langit sore mulai menggantikan teriknya matahari. Langit yang mulai senja berwarna orange seolah-olah menggambarkan betapa hangat dan indahnya cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Menjadi saksi, atas kejujuran mereka pada perasaan masing-masing.

"_I love you, forever._" Kai mencium dahi Kyungsoo lembut, tentu saja Kai memilih bertekuk lutut di depan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. Akan susah berpelukan jika mereka berada dalam posisi semula yaitu duduk berhadapan.

"Uhm Kai, kapan bianglalanya berhenti? Kepalaku pusing." Kai tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku kira kau akan marah padaku. Jadi aku berniat memperlama dan menahanmu disini, aku menambahkan tiketku sendiri."

"Dasar, aku terdengar seperti seorang masokis. Tak perduli, betapa kau menyakitiku tapi aku masih mencintaimu." Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu beri aku waktu untuk menyembuhkan hatimu."

**EPILOG**

"Adik manis, boleh memejamkan matanya dulu kok. Ini sedikit sakit, tapi nanti kakak akan memberikan _ice cream. _Bagaimana? Mau kan?" seorang lelaki tinggi mengelus rambut anak laki-laki di sampingnya. "Dengar kan Yoogeun? Ayo jadi anak pintar dan banggakan ayah."

"Tapi _appa, _sakit.." anak bernama Yoogeun itu menggeleng. "Semakin cepat, rasa sakit itu akan semakin cepat hilang." Akhirnya Yoogeun mengangguk, ia mencengkram lengan ayahnya menahan sakit.

"Yoogeunna, sudah selesai. Ini _ice cream_nya." Yoogeun membuka mata, "Eh? Sudah? Ah terima kasih kakak." Yoogeun menerima _ice cream _ikan dari orang yang dipanggilnya 'kakak' orang itu tersenyum hingga matanya sedikit menyipit. "Yoogeun, sini ikut _eomma _kita main dulu yuk."

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah, kau memang hebat." Ayah Yoogeun mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Ah Minho _sunbae. _Biasa saja, memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, Minho menyerahkan beberapa lembar won ke Kyungsoo.

"Yoogeun sudah sakit beberapa hari, aku berada di luar kota. Ia tak mau pergi ke dokter dengan Taemin, akhirnya aku membatalkan _meeting_ku dan pulang untuk mengantarnya ke tempat praktekmu ini." Minho bercerita, "_Hyung _hebat mau menemaninya, anak laki-laki biasanya memang lebih dekat dengan ayahnya. Ia jadi mudah manja dan melupakan ibunya, walau sebenarnya tidak. Jangan pernah menangani anak kecil dengan emosi tapi juga jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Selama itu baik, menurutinya tidak salah kan?"

"Hm, kau benar Kyungsoo-ah. Oh iya, kapan Jongin datang dari Tokyo?" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, Minho adalah ketua basket di klub yang Jongin ikuti dulu. "Pesawatnya tiba hari ini."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat menunggu kekasihmu itu, _annyeong!_" Kyungsoo menunduk karena Minho mengacak rambutnya, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Menyusul Taemin dan Yoogeun.

Ya, kini Kyungsoo berumur dua puluh empat tahun dan sudah menjadi dokter anak lalu membuka praktek di rumahnya sendiri. _Eomma_nya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, membuatnya sangat sedih, apalagi Suho dan Lay yang telah menikah memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah baru. Membuat Kyungsoo kesepian, Kai yang menemani Kyungsoo saat itu. Dan tepatnya dua tahun lalu, Kai dipercayakan perusahaan oleh ayahnya di Tokyo, saat itu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan studi S2nya dan mulai membuka praktek.

Ting tong!

Kyungsoo keluar, ia melihat mobil Kai di depan pagar rumahnya. Masih dengan jas putih khas dokter, Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Kai. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil menyambut Kai, untung saja ia telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kai sebelum Yoogeun datang, ia punya banyak waktu karena cuti dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja untuk hari ini dan hanya menerima praktik di rumah.

Kai berdiri menyandar di mobilnya, Kyungsoo berdiri di balik pagar, rasanya lama sekali tak bertemu Kai. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? "Kau tak mengizinkanku masuk, _yeobo_?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pipinya bersemu merah. "_Illeowa~_"

Kai mendekatkan dirinya ke pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang hanya sebatas perut orang dewasa, "_Nan bogoshippeoyo._" Kai mengangguk, mencium Kyungsoo meski berbataskan pagar. "Aku sudah pulang. Dan aku lapar _yeobo._"

"Haha, aku tahu perut karet. Ayo masuk, dan jangan memanggilku _yeobo_ kita belum menikah." Canda Kyungsoo, Kai buru-buru menarik jari kiri Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan sesuatu di jari manis lelaki itu. "Eh?"

"Ayo kita menikah, tapi sebelum itu tutup praktikmu aku tidak ingin pasienmu mengganggu waktu kita." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, belajar dari mana Kai menyematkan cincin tunangan dengan secepat kilat?

"Baiklah, kita masuk. Selamat datang tuan Kim!"

**END**

**Yeah akhirnya satu ff lagi terselesaikan :') seneng banget, ff ini udah lama dan kebetulan ff ini ****yang paling banyak dipilih sama readers**** disusul Hello Baby, dan Boss. Agak kaget juga boss ada di paling akhir, padahal reviewnya boss itu banyak banget._.v justru ini dikit. Abis gini nyelesaiin Boss sama lanjutin Hello Baby. Tapi mungkin agak lama ya hehehehe. Terima kasih buat readers sekalian, juga buat yang selalu dukung ff aku saranghae chuuuu ^^~ **

**Maaf buat Kyungsoo yang disakitin di ff ini, aku bikin ff ini happy ending kan :D Kyungsoo bias utama gamungkin aku sakitin XD dan maaf banget endingnya pendek hehe, sebagai gantinya aku punya ff oneshoot baru judulnya ****'Perahu Kertas'****castnya ChanBaek ^^~**

**Dan drama ver udah rilis ya, jujur pas aku liat aku gabisa tidur sampai pagi. Bikin badan drop ;A; bukan gara2 yoon sohee, tapi gara-gara Kyungsoo dilempar Luhan, padahal itu akting-_-v**

**Oiya selama bikin ff ini gatau kenapa Seora itu kebayangnya jadi Yoon Sohee terus._. maap maap, maaf ga pernah bales review. Tapi buat kalian semua, aku cinta kalian. Mwah mwah mwah, makasih udah doain ya :)) **


End file.
